Takami Wo Mezashite
by Tanuki's Rejects
Summary: Sasuke wants to ruin his reputation. Naruto is the perfect opportunity. Will feelings get in the way? SasuNaru, yaoi, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

**Takami Wo Mezashite**

* * *

'_Left. Right. Ok, empty.'_

Running around the corner, Uzumaki Naruto made mad dash down the deserted corridor towards his locker. Skidding to a halt beside it, he twisted in the combination in record time. Tugging the door open, he grabbed his books, shoving them in his black backpack quickly.

Slamming the door shut, he turned to make his escape, but voices stopped him.

"Who's that?"

"Dunno… looks like a junior,"

"Junior, that's pushing it, I'd say sophomore,"

Naruto resisted the urge to turn to them and yell that just because he was short does _not _mean he was a junior, but caught himself at the last minute.

'_Remember, Uzumaki, you're laying low in this school._'

Dashing off down the corridor, he ignored the voices and concentrated on getting to his class in the next three seconds.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"Junior, that's pushing it, I'd say sophomore,"

Sasuke turned to see who had occupied Kiba and Neji's attention. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair and dark clothes before the person vanished down the corridor.

'_It can't be that guy… can it?_'

For the past week a new guy had been appearing in Sasuke's classes, a bundle of bright golden hair and shining blue eyes. Sasuke had no idea where he came from; only that he was there one day, chatting happily with his History teacher. The past week he had been haunting Sasuke's waking thoughts. Who was he? Where did he come from? And why couldn't Sasuke stop thinking about him?

Maybe he was the answer to Sasuke's recent problem… he certainly fitted the criteria: loser, loner, stupid, overall, reputation damaging.

"Sasuke, let's get to class, dude," Kiba's voice broke in on his train of thought. The bell sounded over head and he nodded absently, allowing the others to lead him away.

'_Who are you?'_

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Slumped down in his chair, Naruto buried his face deeper into his black jacket. Although it wasn't as comfy as his orange jacket, it was dark, and didn't draw attention to him. The same went for the dark blue pants he was wearing, and the black t-shirt.

'_And we don't want attention… do we? …no… attention's bad…_'

"H-Hello,"

Naruto looked up at the voice that drew him from his thoughts. He recognized the speaker, Hyuga Hinata. Pretty, with dark blue-black hair, pale pupil-less eyes and a quiet demeanour, Naruto pegged her as one of the nice girls, the ones that used to treat him ok, but only when no one was looking.

"Hi," Naruto said, sitting up and smiling slightly. Not his full-bore fox grin, he didn't smile that at school. "Can I help you with something?"

"Um…" Hinata fiddled with her fingers, looking down shyly. "I, ah, noticed that you always sit alone here, and was, um, wandering is I could sit with you?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times before realizing that this girl was offering friendship.

"Oh, ah, sure," He said, gesturing to the seat next to him. "S-Sit down."

'_No one's ever wanted to be my friend before… not without a hidden motive…_'

Suddenly suspicious of the girl, Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly.

"So, Hinata right?" He asked. The girl nodded. "You're dating that bug boy, right?"

"S-Shino," Hinata supplied. "Y-Yes. Almost three months now."

She smiled proudly, a small blush crawling up her face.

"And you're that other guy's cousin …" Naruto trailed off, trying hard to remember the guys' name.

"Neji," Hinata said, smiling again. "He's my older cousin."

"Right," Naruto muttered. He looked the girl over again, trying to decide if she _did _have a hidden motive. "So why do you want to sit with me?"

Hinata smiled sadly at him, tracing patterns on the desk.

"I was once like you," She said softly.

'_I doubt it._'

"I used to sit on my own, not talk to anyone," She continued. "And I didn't think someone else should go through that."

Naruto eyed her warily, still not trusting her. He forced a smile on his face.

"That's very nice of you," Naruto said. "Thank you. I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Turning to the front as the teacher began, Naruto failed to notice the black eyes watching him from across the room.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

'_He's actually talking to someone._'

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched the Mystery Boy talk to Neji's cousin. As they moved along the lunch line, Mystery Boy kept the conversation flowing, obviously very charismatic. Hinata laughed a couple of times, but Mystery Boy never did. He never really smiled unless the young Hyuga was looking at him.

Finally, they reached the register, where they paid, and then they parted. As Hinata headed towards her table, Sasuke kept his eyes locked on the blonde.

"Sasuke-kun!" A voice shrieked. Sasuke's view of the blonde was cut off by a flash of pink hair.

"Oh no." He groaned.

"Sasuke-kun, how are you?" Sakura continued, flashing him a bright smile. Sasuke resisted the urge to simply grab the pink-haired moron and throw her to the side, unblocking his view of the blonde.

"Hn." Sasuke gave his usual response. "Move."

"B-But Sasuke-kun…" Sakura trailed off under Sasuke's glare.

'_Screw this… If I'm going to make my move soon, why not now._'

Rising, Sasuke looked over her head, eyes searching for Mystery Guy. He was nowhere in sight.

"Who are you looking for, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with an obvious twinge of jealousy in her voice.

Sasuke turned his eyes on her emerald ones, trying to kill her with his gaze.

'_He got away. And it's _her _fault._'

"Get the hell away from me, you stalker." Sasuke growled, slumping back into his chair.

'_5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_'

Right on cue, Sakura burst into tears, running from the room. Sasuke picked up his fork and continued eating, ignoring the shocked looks from his friends.

"What the hell was that?" Kiba hissed. "I know she's annoying but did you have to humiliate her?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered coldly. "I've chosen who I want, and she got in the way."

The others quieted immediately.

For the past three months, Sasuke had been planning a way to escape the 'perfect' status he had acquired. Apparently, hanging out with the three only other bi/gay kids in school didn't help, it actually helped Neji become class vice-president, and now bi was the new 'in' thing. It had also made him four good friends. Now he had a new plan

"The blonde?" Neji asked quietly. Sasuke nodded.

"Yes." He said, spearing a piece of meat on his fork. "He'll do perfectly."

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"You're not supposed to take those out of the cafeteria, brat."

Looking up, Naruto shaded his eyes against the sun and smiled as he saw Principal Tsunade looming over him.

"Yeah, I know, Old Hag, but I did anyway." He answered as she sat down next to him.

"Don't call me that." She mumbled, snatching up one of his tater tots. "How's it going?"

Naruto flashed her a smile.

"Great!" He said. "My classes are interesting and not that hard!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, smacking him over the head.

"How's it really going?" She asked him seriously. Naruto's smile faded.

"…ok…" He muttered. "I haven't got in any fights yet, no one's really noticed me."

He smiled up at her, a real smile this time.

"Not much longer though, just three more months and then I'm done with High School." He said. "And Uni can't be this bad."

Tsunade ruffled his hair fondly.

"Just tell me if you need anything." She said seriously. "I know that Jiraiya isn't around much, but I am."

"It's ok." Naruto said, flapping a hand at her. "I know not to interrupt the pervert when he's off doing 'research'. It was cute when I was five, but not now I'm seventeen."

"True." Tsunade said. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before the older of the two broke it. "So… seen any cute girls yet?"

Naruto pulled a face.

"One or two, but I'm not interested." He said, leaning back on his elbows.

"Why not, brat?" Tsunade asked. "It's your last year of high school, it's almost compulsory that you lose your virginity."

"Old Hag!" Naruto cried, staring at her, shocked. "I don't want to hear you say such things!"

"Why not, brat?" She asked, chuckling. "I've known you since you were little, we can talk about this."

"No!" Naruto cried, covering his ears. "No we can't!"  
Laughing, Tsunade shook her head.

"Alright, alright. So no girls." She said. They sat in silence for a moment longer. "Any guys?"

"Ahh!" Naruto cried, shuffling away from her. "I'm not into that!"

"Just asking! Just asking!" She said, laughing. "Ok, so no guys either."

"No!" Naruto snapped. "And let's stop talking about it!"

"Ok, ok." Tsunade said. Groaning she dropped her head into her hands. "Ugh, I need a drink."

"It's only one o'clock!" Naruto protested.

"So? I drink at eleven in the morning."

"You're rotting your liver Old Hag."

"Don't call me that, brat!"

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Cheered up by his talk with Tsunade, Naruto decided to spend his study period in the library, rather then hiding in the toilets.

Settling down at a table, books spread out, Naruto stared at the books spread out in front of him.

'_Wow… I actually have no work to do._'

Drawing on a page, Naruto looked around the library. Filled with other students studying, talking, walking towards him, looking for book- wait, walking towards him?!

Sure enough, a tall, dark haired student Naruto recognized as the Class President, was weaving through the tables gracefully, black eyes locked on Naruto.

Packing up his books quickly, his good mood gone, Naruto decided to make his escape. Stuffing his books quickly in his bag, Naruto was three steps out of his seat before the boy arrived.

"Wait."

Naruto froze, unable to disobey that dark silky voice. Turning back to the boy, he looked down at his feet.

"Did you need something?" He mumbled, hoping the boy would get what he needed and move on.

Cool fingers touched his chin, lifting his head up. The boy forced Naruto to meet his fathomless black eyes with his own bright blue. The breath left Naruto's lungs as he inspected the boys face close up. Pale, ivory skin was stretched across perfectly formed cheek-bones, partially hidden by black-blue bangs, which were unable to hide the boys captivating eyes.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He said simply, not releasing Naruto's chin. "Class President. You are…?"

"U-Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto managed to breathe out. Sasuke smiled softly, a beautiful sight.

"Naruto." He said, rolling the name around his tongue. "Were you going somewhere?"

Shaking his head, Naruto found himself unable to lie to the vision before him.

"N-No." He stuttered. "I was just- I mean, I've finished my work, and-"

Sasuke shifted his finger to cover Naruto's mouth.

"I understand." He said. "I won't keep you then."

Released, Naruto felt like the spell had been snapped. Stepping away, he stumbled backwards for a few steps before turning and walking quickly from the perfect boy.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice froze him in his tracks. Turning back, he almost flinched as he met the boy's dark eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Shivering, Naruto nodded before fleeing.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"Naruto." Sasuke murmured, smirking as the innocent angel vanished from view. "He'll do perfectly."

Turning, he strode back to his table, the evil smirk still firmly in place. Neji looked up as he returned, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes." Sasuke responded to his unspoken question. "Kami-sama, _yes._"

"That good, huh?" Kiba asked, chuckling. Sasuke sat across from the brunette, next to Gaara.

"_That_ good." Sasuke said, smirking. "Golden hair, blue eyes, tanned skin..."

'_An angel…but I can't help but think he's hiding something._'

"Hmm…" Kiba grinned at Sasuke. "Might have a look myself…"

Sasuke growled at him, throwing him a death glare. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Bored of Kankuro already?" He asked coolly. Kiba paled. "His room is right next to mine; I can hear you sneaking out at three am."

"I, uh, I-I…" Sweat broke out on Kiba's brow as he quailed under the death glares of his two friends. "O-Ok, I'll stay aw-away from the blonde."

"You better." Sasuke growled. "I've got this all planned out and I don't need you to ruin it."

"Right." Kiba said, sitting back and avoiding Gaara's eyes. "So dating the new kid's gonna ruin your reputation?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, almost unable to believe the stupidity of his friend.

"No." He said coolly. "I am not going to _date _him, I'm going to screw him, and then I'm going to toss him aside."

"Cold, dude." Kiba said, shaking his head. "Ice cold."

Sasuke smirked.

"Exactly."

* * *

This is a repost from my main account.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Takami Wo Mezashite

* * *

"_**Oh! **__**'Suke!" Naruto threw his head back, arching into his darkhaired lover. "Harder!"**_

_**Throwing more strength behind his thrusts, Sasuke smirked down at the panting blonde, drinking in the sight of his sweat-matted hair, lust-fogged blue eyes, and rapt expression that only Sasuke ever saw.**_

"_**More!" The blonde cried, clawing Sasuke's back. "Please! More!"**_

"_**Naruto…" Sasuke groaned, slamming into his lover harder and harder. "…You're so tight, always so fucking tight!"**_

"_**Sasuke…" Naruto moaned, meeting the older boys black eyes. "I-I love you…"**_

"_**I love you too, Naruto."**_

Sasuke's eyes shot open. Glaring at the ceiling, he kicked the tangled blankets from around his feet.

"What the _hell _was that?!" He growled, breathing heavily. "What the-"

Flinging himself from the bed, he stomped over towards the bathroom. Twisting the shower on, Sasuke stepped under the cold stream of water, allowing it to cool his skin. Leaning his head on the cold tile, Sasuke tried to clear his thoughts of the blonde.

But he refused to be ignored.

His bright blue eyes, his halo of blonde hair, his perfectly tanned features, those curious whisker scratches…

Groaning softly, Sasuke reached down, taking his heated flesh into his hand. Stroking himself slowly, concentrating on the blonde, _his _blonde, he moaned softly. Pumping faster, working hard towards his release, images from his dream flashed though his mind. Golden hair, sweat-soaked limbs, bright blue eyes…

Moaning the blonde's names, Sasuke came into his hand, hard. Letting the icy water rinse away the remnants, Sasuke sank to the floor of the shower, breathing heavily.

"Oh fuck…" He whispered. "This is… fuck."

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Humming softly, Naruto moved around the small kitchen, waiting for the water to boil and cutting up meat. A small chirping at his feet drew his eyes down.

"I'm hurrying, Kyu, I'm hurrying!" He said, grinning down at the little fox. The red-coloured animal pushed his paws up on Naruto's leg, all nine of its tails waving. "Be patient!"

Dumping the meat on a plate, Naruto placed it on the floor.

"Eat up, Kyuubi." He said, stroking the fox's head fondly. The kettle clicked and Naruto quickly busied himself making his ramen. Pouring the water in, he settled the lid back on, leaning against the counter.

"So…Sasuke…" He murmured, watching Kyuubi devour his meal greedily. "He's…different."

Kyuubi ignored his master, continuing to stuff his face. Naruto grinned down at him, his true smile, not the fake one he wore at school.

"He didn't look quite real…" Naruto mused. "He looked… perfect."

Kyuubi snorted around a mouthful of meat, causing Naruto to blush.

"S-Shut up." He muttered, snatching up his ramen cup. "He did."

Blushing deeper, Naruto settled down at the table. Eyeing the fox, he shook his head.

"You're the only fox ever that would eat at three am." Naruto said. Kyuubi simply looked at the ramen cup in front of the blonde before returning to his food. "Oi! Don't mock the ramen!"

Breaking apart the chopsticks, he tore the top off and began his feast.

'…_Sasuke…_'

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"So where were you from before?" Neji's eyes didn't leave the blonde as he raised his water bottle to his lips.

"K-Kiri City. I went to Kiri High." Naruto stuttered, as he did every time anyone focused too much attention on him.

"Water Country?" Neji asked raising eyebrows. "That's quite far from here."

"Yes." Naruto murmured, sinking further down into his chair. Sasuke, seated next to the blonde, shot Neji a warning glare over the library table. Neji ignored it.

Looking around, Naruto cursed their teacher for the thousandth time for bringing them to the library. On the way over, Sasuke had materialized next to him, making his stomach flip and his face heat up. Now, he was trapped at the table with Sasuke on one side, the dog boy Kiba on the other, and Neji across the table. The silent Gaara had gone to look for books.

"Why did you leave?" Neji asked, leaning forward.

"I, uh…" Naruto looked around, desperate for an escape. "J-Just, um, stuff-"

"What sort of stuff?" Neji interrupted, eyes boring into Naruto's.

"Oh, you know, er…" Naruto tossed a hopeful look to their teacher, praying he would tell them to start working. "Well, there, uh, there was…"

"Yes?" Neji prompted, obviously adamant on getting an answer.

"If he doesn't want to say he doesn't have to." Sasuke interrupted, smiling down at Naruto. Naruto returned the smile gratefully. "He can tell us later if he wants to."

'_Later!? There's no later! What do they want!?_'

"Ok…" Naruto whispered, returning his gaze to the table. "Thank you."

Sasuke smiled down at him again, and opened his mouth to say something.

"Sasuke-kun!" A voice shrieked. Everyone at the table winced. A blonde girl hurried over, her long hair in a high pony tail, dull blue eyes locked on Sasuke.

"Hello Ino." Sasuke said icily. Naruto was shocked to see the warm friendly Sasuke vanish in a heart beat, replaced by an icy bastard. "What do you want?"

Ino's smile never faltered.

"Well, I'm not doing anything this weekend." She said. "So you can tak-"

"Not interested." Sasuke said coldly. "Go away."

"Oh, but Sasuke." Ino flashed him a bright smile. "I thought it would be a great opportunity for you to get away from your fangi-"

"I said _go away._" Sasuke's voice rang out, his gaze hard. "I'm busy."

Before Ino could say anything, another voice joined in the argument.

"Ino-pig! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" The pink haired girls snapped, hurrying over. "He's obviously been very stressed lately which is why he snapped at me yester-"

"Go away both of you!" Sasuke snarled. They both looked down at him startled before edging away.

"We'll see you later Sasuke-kun!" Ino said hastily, grabbing the other's hand and dragging her off.

As Kiba and Neji chuckled, Sasuke groaned, dropping his head into his hands. Naruto watched the pink haired girl go.

"Interested in Sakura, huh?" Kiba asked. "Well I'd give it up; she's practically in love with Sasuke."

Turning his eyes to Sasuke, Naruto said the first thing that popped into his head.

"She's in love with _this _teme?" He asked confused, a hint of his usual character seeping through. "Why?"

As Neji and Kiba roared with laughter at Naruto's comment, the blonde sank down in his seat, covering his mouth with his hands.

'_Oops…_'

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"He thinks I'm a _bastard_?!" Sasuke shouted, kicking over a chair. "What the hell!?"

Everything had been going fine. The blonde was getting uncomfortable with the questions Neji had been asking, and Sasuke had saved him. The _she _ruined it! Again!

'_I have to make him mine. And soon._'

Still laughing, Kiba shook his head, sitting on a desk in the classroom.

"You were right though, he's hot." He said, wiping a tear from his eye. "But sorry, 'Suke, looks like your boy's straight. He's obviously into Sakura."

Sasuke turned to glare at him.

"Don't call me that." He snapped, remembering the dream. "Sakura… I'll kill her…"

"Yes, but that won't help your problem." Neji observed calmly from the teachers desk. "He's straight."

Smirking, Sasuke turned to him.

"Straight?" He said, his smirk growing. "So is spaghetti until you heat it up."

Smirking back, Neji nodded thoughtfully while Kiba roared with laughter.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"I can't believe I called him a bastard!" Naruto wailed, thumping his head against the wall of the gym. "That's it; I have to move school again!"

"Why?" A calm quiet voice behind him said. Whirling, Naruto came face to face with the red head, Gaara.

"Oh!" He said. "Hi…"

Gaara tilted his head to the side.

"Why do you need to move schools?" He asked. Naruto fidgeted.

"I called the Class President a bastard." Naruto said. "Everyone's going to hate me."

Gaara chuckled dryly.

"Why? It's true." He said, sitting on the ground cross-legged. Naruto dropped across from him, feeling completely comfortable with the red head for some strange reason. "And even if everyone hates you, Sasuke himself likes you, so it's ok."

Naruto blinked a couple of times.

"H-He likes me?" He asked, unsure if he heard right or not. Gaara nodded.

"Yes. Same as Neji and Kiba." He said, inspecting the ground. "So I thought I'd see what all the fuss is about."

Blushing slightly, Naruto nodded.

"I like them too…" He muttered. "And I hope I get to know you enough to like you."

Gaara inclined his head gracefully.

"So tell me." He said, green eyes vivid. "What happened to you at your last school?"

Shoulders drooping, Naruto dropped his head.

"I don't really want to talk about it." He whispered. Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"How about I tell you what happened to me at my last school first." Gaara said. "And then you tell me."

"I-I don't know…" Naruto whispered, looking to the side. Gaara shrugged.

"What happened to you can't be as bad what I did." He said firmly. Naruto looked back into his green eyes and slowly nodded.

"O-Ok." He murmured. Gaara nodded.

"I grew up with my family in Suna." He said, naming the capital of Wind Country. "My family owned Suna Tech."

Naruto whistled silently. The red head had just named one of the biggest electronics companies in the world.

"Yes." Gaara said, nodding. "I attended Suna Academy, the best private school in Suna City. I didn't really like it there. I got into fights all the time."

Naruto nodded, understanding.

'_I've been in my share of fights, too…_'

"Then in one particular fight" Gaara continued. "I sent a boy to the hospital. He died later. My father's name and money covered it up, but I was still forced to move schools."

Shocked, Naruto stared at the other boy.

'_He killed someone?!_'

"Your turn." Gaara said, unperturbed at the talk of killing people. Naruto nodded.

"I-I've never been at one school longer than a year." Naruto said sadly. "I-I always got into fights, or picked on."

Gaara nodded, pity in his eyes.

"A-At my last school, Kiri High, there was this boy that made friends with me." Naruto said, sorrow in his eyes. "H-His name was Haku. We became close. About three terms into the year, when I had finally decided to trust Haku with my deepest secrets, I came to school one day and found them printed out on paper and spread all over the school."

A single tear fell from Naruto's shining blue eyes and onto the ground.

"H-Haku did it. Him and his friends," Naruto continued, trying to keep a hold on his voice. "A-And after they all had a good laugh, they started to beat me up daily, mainly Haku's boyfriend, Zabuza. One day he broke three of my ribs. After that my guardian decided it was time for me to move schools."

Pitying the boy deeply, Gaara remained silent, unsure of what to say. Sure he had killed a guy, but the emotional strain that Naruto had been put through…

"S-So now I-I try not to tr-trust people." Naruto said, attempting a smile. Gaara nodded sadly.

"Yes… I see." He murmured. He rose suddenly, thoughts forming in his mind. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but you'll have to excuse me."

Naruto nodded, scrubbing his tears away.

"I-I'll see you in class." He said, smiling up at the red head. Gaara smiled back.

"See you in class."

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

The door to the classroom flew open, causing Kiba to jump. Sasuke and Neji just watched calmly as Gaara stalked in, the red head obviously furious.

"This is not going to happen." He growled, stopping in front of Sasuke. "You are not going to ruin this boy."

Sasuke calmly raised an eyebrow, one of the few who was not intimidated by Gaara.

"Why?" He asked coolly. Gaara's glare intensified.

"He's been hurt enough. This sort of thing could screw him up big time." Gaara snapped.

Neji leaned forward.

"You found out what happened at his other schools?" The genius asked eagerly. Gaara nodded.

"I said I would." He snarled. "And I did. And you, Sasuke, are _not _doing this."

Sasuke looked up coldly, meeting the red heads glare.

"I'll do what I want." He said simply. "And what I want to _do _is Naruto."

"No." Gaara growled. "No. Not him. Pick someone else."

"What the fuck do you care if this kid gets screwed up?" Sasuke demanded. "Who the fuck cares!? I don't. I'm going to use him and then toss him aside."

Before Gaara could say anything, Sasuke leaned in close.

"And I suggest you help me." He whispered. "Or Neji and I might have a _very _interesting chat."

Gaara paled slightly, glaring at the Uchiha. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"So?" He said. And with that one simple word, Gaara caved.

"Ok… Ok." He muttered. Looking up, he glared at Sasuke. "You'll keep quiet?"

Sasuke nodded, a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes." He said, sitting back on his chair. "Now, tell me about him."

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"Th-Thank you for the ride, Sasuke." Naruto stuttered, feeling extremely small and dirty in the front seat of the Uchiha's car. "You didn't have to."

"Nonsense, Naruto." Sasuke said, smiling at the blonde. "I wanted to."

Blushing slightly, Naruto let his gaze roam out the window, trying not to think about how much he liked the way Sasuke said his name.

"Tell me, Naruto." Sasuke said, rolling the name on his tongue. "You live with your parents, right?"  
Naruto shook his head, eyes fixed out the window.

"My parents are dead." He said softly. "They died when I was little."

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said sadly. "I didn't mean to bring it up."

Naruto smiled lightly at the older boy.

"I-It's ok. They've been dead almost all my life." He murmured. "I live with my guardian, Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya?" Sasuke asked. "As in, the author of Icha Icha Paradise?"  
Snickering lightly Naruto met Sasuke's gaze.

"I didn't know you were into porn, Sasuke." He said. Sasuke smirked.

"Oh there's lots you don't know about me." He purred. "I particularly like his yaoi addition."

Naruto's face turned scarlet.

'_He's gay!? Oh… that explains why he doesn't like his fangirls…_'

"Oh, I, uh, erm." Naruto looked out the window again, purely embarrassed. Sasuke's smirk grew.

'_He's adorable when flustered._'

"The next street, right?" Sasuke murmured. Naruto nodded, face still scarlet. "Excellent."

Pulling up in front of Naruto's house, Sasuke switched off the engine, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Thank you for the ride, Sasuke." Naruto muttered, looking at the ground. "Um, would you like to come in?"

Sasuke smirked, dancing inside his head.

"Why thank you, Naruto." He said, unbuckling his seatbelt. "I'd love to."

Naruto scrambled out of the car, and up the steps to his small house. Sasuke followed at a more graceful pace.

Fumbling with the lock, Naruto got the door open, kicking his shoes off.

"Kyuubi!" He called, instantly switching to 'Home Naruto' mode. "I'm home!"  
"I thought you live alone?" Sasuke asked, his tone carefully neutral as removed his shoes.

'_Damn it! I can't seduce him if someone else is here!_'

"Oh I do." Naruto said, poking his head into another room. "Kyuubi's my pet."

Sasuke smirked again, following Naruto through the small house.

"Kyuubi! Where the hell are you, you stupid fox!" Naruto hollered. Sasuke's smirk turned into a genuine smile as he finally began to see Naruto's true character.

'_Fox, eh? Like its master…_'

Finally, Naruto pounced on a small rust coloured animal.

"Gotcha!" He cried. Gathering the fox into his arms, he turned to Sasuke. "Sorry, he doesn't really like people."

Sasuke stared at the small fox, shocked. Rusty red, with nine flowing tails, the fox stared back with ruby red eyes. Naruto held the small animal up to Sasuke's face.

"Isn't he cute?" Naruto asked, flashing Sasuke a breath-taking smile. "I've had him since forever!"

"He's adorable, Naruto." Sasuke said, trying to focus. "But I think he wants to be let down."

Naruto blushed and put the fox gently on the ground.

"Oh, I think you're right." He said, chuckling. Straightening, Naruto suddenly realized how close he was standing to Sasuke. He could feel the other boy's body heat.

"S-So, are yo-you hungry? I think I have something…" Naruto squeaked. Before he could take a step back, a small smirk appeared on Sasuke's face and the raven's arms snaked out around the blonde's waist.

"Mmm… I see something I'd like to taste." Sasuke murmured. Before the blonde could react, the raven closed the distance between their lips, gripping the blonde tightly, claiming the other's mouth greedily.

And with that, all coherent thought was gone from the blonde's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Takami Wo Mezashite

* * *

Keeping the kiss simple, so as not to overload his blonde, Sasuke delighted in the taste of the younger boy. For his part, the moment their lips met, Naruto had claimed a death grip on Sasuke's shirt and didn't look to be relinquishing it any time soon.

Pulling back after a minute or so, Sasuke released Naruto, acting as if nothing happened. The blonde, shocked, released Sasuke's shirt, staring up at the raven, stunned. Smiling down at him, Sasuke kissed the blonde's nose lightly, before crossing to the nearest door.

"So this is your room?" He asked, looking around. "It's very… orange."

Still standing shocked in the corridor, Naruto stared at the spot Sasuke had been standing in moments before. Sasuke himself smirked lightly, sitting on the blonde's bed.

Looking around in distaste, Sasuke let his gaze rove over the orange bedspread, the orange curtains, and the orange walls… orange. Everywhere.

Naruto stood still, fingers pressed to his lips tentatively.

'_Wh-What was that…? …he kissed me… I-I've never been kissed before! Ahh! My first kiss was a guy! Wh-Why me!? Why would he kiss _me_!? And why did I like it!?_'

"Dobe." Sasuke called, annoyed with the other boy spacing out. "You there?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze, glaring through his door.

"Don't call me that, teme!" He snapped. Sasuke smirked. "And what's wrong with orange!?"

"What's right with orange?" Sasuke shot back, loving the banter with the other boy.

"Everything's right with orange!" Naruto shouted, waving his arms in the air. "It's the best colo-"

Naruto stopped suddenly, turning scarlet.

"Yo-You kissed me." He muttered, backing away slightly. Sasuke smirked, rising.

"Correct." He said, crossing closer to the blonde. Naruto backed away further.

"W-Why?" He asked shakily. "Wh-Why would you do that?"

Sasuke smiled down at the younger boy.

"Because I like you." He said simply. "And I really like kissing you."

It was true; Sasuke could still taste the younger boy on his lips, sweet and tangy.

If possible, Naruto blushed even harder.

"Teme!" He shouted. "I-I'm not gay!"

Sasuke smirked, sidling closer.

"Do you honestly think I care?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Naruto squirmed.

"You should!" He cried, shuffling away. "I-I'm not gay!"

Chuckling, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde, nuzzling his face in the younger boy's hair.

"I'm not gay either." Sasuke said, holding the shaking boy tight against him. "I'm bi."

"Same thing!" Naruto's muffled voice sounded from Sasuke's shirt. Trying to get out of Sasuke's arm, Naruto struggled. Sasuke held him tighter.

"Stop fighting it, Naruto." Sasuke whispered softly in the young boy's ear. "You know it felt good, you know its right."

Naruto stopped struggling suddenly, burying his face in the older boys chest. Smirking, Sasuke wrapped his arms around the blonde tighter.

'_That was easy…_'

Sasuke felt his top becoming damp, and stared down at the blonde head shocked.

'_He's crying?_'

"Wh-Why are you doing this?" Naruto sobbed out, looking up at Sasuke with watery blue eyes. "Wh-What do yo-you want?"

Eyes filled with pity, Sasuke held the boy tighter.

"I want you." He murmured. "I know you've been hurt, but please Naruto, trust me."

Naruto clutched at the older boy's top, desperately wanting to believe him.

'_C-Can it be true? Can he actually want me for me?_'

"Naruto…" Sasuke breathed. Naruto looked up shakily. "Please, believe me…"

Dropping his lips slowly to the other boy's, Sasuke reclaimed the blonde's lips eagerly.

Naruto released a small sob against Sasuke's mouth, clutching him tighter. Sasuke rubbed the younger boys back softly, before releasing his mouth.

'_He tastes so good… It'll be fun teaching him to kiss… and more._'

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, gazing up at the raven.

"Was that so bad?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto began to shake his head, but caught himself.

"Y-Yes!" He snapped, breaking out of Sasuke's arms. "I told you, I'm not gay!"

Sasuke chuckled, knowing that Naruto had practically caved.

"Of course you're not." Sasuke agreed. Naruto nodded, his back to Sasuke. The raven moved forward, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. "But that doesn't stop it from feeling good, does it?"

"N-No…" Naruto breathed, leaning into Sasuke's embrace. "It… It feels nice…"

"I know." Sasuke whispered, nuzzling the kitsune's neck. "And if it feels good, it must be right…"

Before Naruto could answer the door in the hall clicks. In an instant, Naruto was out of Sasuke's arms and out in the hall. Sasuke followed, irritated.

'_Who the hell…?_'

Opening the door and slipping inside was a man with long white hair, obviously trying not to be noticed. Two red tattoos trailed down his cheeks, like tear drops. His dark black eyes looked crafty. Eyes that were focused on Naruto.

"Pervert!" Said blonde shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the man. "What are you doing back!?"

The man laughed, throwing his head back.

"What's wrong, Brat?" He asked. "Not happy to see me?"

Naruto glared at the man.

"What happened this time, Jiraiya?" He demanded. "Another sexual harassment charge?"  
Jiraiya flapped a dismissive hand.

"No, no, nothing like that." He said, smiling. "I just thought I'd be a good guardian and come back for your birthday!"

Naruto groaned, smacking his forehead.

"You stupid pervert!" He cried. "My birthday's _next _month!"

Jiraiya looked skeptical.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Isn't it on the tenth of September?"

Naruto groaned again.

"October you moron!" He snapped. Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Whoops!" He said. Suddenly, he caught sight of Sasuke. "Ahh! You have a friend over!"

Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke swept past him, towards the older man. Extending a hand, he smiled warmly.

"Hello, my name is Uchiha Sasuke; it is a pleasure to meet you, Jiraiya-san." Sasuke said, shaking Jiraiya's hand. "I'm a big fan of your work."

Jiraiya grinned down at the raven, obviously happy to meet a fan.

"Why thank you, Sasuke!" He said happily, pumping his hand eagerly. "Any particular favorites?"

Snickering, Naruto joined in the conversation.

"Oh yes." He said grinning. "Sasuke's a fan of your yaoi addition!"

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? Well, I'm glad you li-" cutting himself off abruptly, Jiraiya turned his gaze to Naruto. "Naruto! I didn't know you were… well, uh…"

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, confused. Sasuke smirked, releasing Jiraiya's hand.

"Oh yes sir." The raven said. "He's just a bit shy about it… about us."

Jiraiya nodded knowingly.

"I understand." He said. "Poor Naruto always cared what others thought about him."

Sasuke nodded. Behind him, Naruto was still lost.

"Well then." Jiraiya said, clapping his hands together loudly. "I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone, Naruto."

Naruto stared at his guardian for a second before exploding.

"MY _WHAT!?_" He screamed. Sasuke smirked. Jiraiya smiled sadly at Sasuke, before heading down the hall. As he passed his almost hyperventilating ward, he ruffled his hair fondly.

"I still love you even if you're gay, Naruto." He promised, before continuing down the hall and disappearing.

"I'M NOT GA-" Naruto's shout was cut off as Sasuke, fed up with his blonde's whining, clamped a hand over his mouth. Naruto glared at him, which Sasuke ignored. Dragging the blonde back to the boy's bedroom, Sasuke kicked the door shut behind them.

Releasing Naruto, Sasuke leaned against the door, barring the escape.

To Sasuke's immense surprise, Naruto didn't scream. He simply glared at the raven, sitting on the end of his bed.

"Why did you do that?" The blonde asked warily. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Simple." He said. "I want to be in a relationship with you. The only way to get you into one seemed to be to trick you. I win."

Naruto's glare intensified. If Sasuke wasn't an Uchiha, and therefore immune to death glares, he would have shivered.

"We're not _in _a relationship!" Naruto snapped. "We're nothing! You don't even know me! I don't know you!"

Sasuke crossed to sit next to the blonde, making sure to give him enough space.

"So what do you want to know?" He asked casually. Naruto glared again. "Well? I don't have all day…"

A small smile flittered onto Sasuke's face.

"Actually," he mused. "I _do _have all day."

Naruto groaned, lying back on his bed to stare at the ceiling.

"It doesn't work that way." He whispered. Sasuke sighed.

"Why not?" He asked. Naruto blinked a couple of times. "Well?"

"Well…" Naruto stopped to think for a minute. "Well, uh…"

"See dobe?" Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Even _you _can't think of a good reason for us not to be together."

"There are plenty of good reasons!" Naruto snapped, eyes seemingly fascinated with the ceiling. "For a start, I don't even know you!"  
"A minor detail," Sasuke said with a shrug. "We'll get to know each other. What else?"

"A _minor detail!?_" Naruto demanded. "What if-" Naruto stopped.

"What if what?" Sasuke asked. Naruto closed his eyes, taking a deep shaking breath.

"What if you don't like the real me?" He asked, voice wobbling. "What if you actually hate me?"

Sasuke blinked, shocked.

"I'm sure that won't happen." He said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. "From what I've already seen on the 'real' you today, I can't wait to get to know you better."

Naruto blushed lightly, keeping his eyes closed.

"It's not just that…" He whispered. Sitting up, he met Sasuke's gaze fiercely. "You're Uchiha Sasuke! You're the Class President, most popular guy in school… I-I'm… no one."

Leaning forward, Sasuke caught Naruto's chin delicately, forcing the blonde to maintain eye contact.

"Not to me." He whispered. "To me… you are the only person that matters."

Blushing deeply, Naruto shut his eyes again, unable to bear Sasuke being so close.

"That's another thing," the blonde whispered. "You're too… you."

Releasing Naruto's chin, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Too me?" He asked. "What does that mean?"

"You're too you." Naruto repeated, dropping back on the bed. "There's a reason you're the most popular guy in school. You're gorgeous."

Smirking, Sasuke dropped back next to Naruto, propping himself up on one arm.

"Oh? And you're not?" He asked. Naruto glared at him.

"You can't even compare us teme!" He snapped. "Our leagues are so far apart we're playing different games."

Throwing back his head, Sasuke let out a laugh. Naruto listened, enthralled. Sasuke's laugh was just like the rest of him… perfect.

"Oh Naruto…" Sasuke said, shaking his head. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?!" Naruto demanded, irritated.

Suddenly, Sasuke leaned in, stroking a few locks of sunshine hair away from Naruto's forehead. Naruto gazed up into the older boy's black eyes, mesmerized.

"You, Naruto, are beautiful." Sasuke whispered. "You're golden hair, ocean blue eyes, caramel skin… and your smile…"

Blushing deeply, Naruto unknowingly leaned into Sasuke's hand.

"I wonder just how far this blush goes…" Sasuke mused, trailing his fingers down Naruto's neck. "Mmm… mustn't forget those lips…"

Blushing deeper, Naruto watched as Sasuke slowly dropped his own lips down to Naruto's. Claiming them gently, Sasuke relished in the taste of the blonde and the desire the contact of the simple kiss sparked in him. Naruto held perfectly still, afraid that if he moved, the whole thing will be undone. Unconcerned with the lack of response from the other boy, Sasuke sucked lightly on Naruto's bottom lip, relishing in the taste of his blonde.

Pulling back, Sasuke's eyes devoured Naruto, from the way the kitsune's eyes were scrunched up, to the look of obvious lust sprawled over his features.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. The blonde ignored him. "Naruto…"

Opening bright blue eyes, Naruto met Sasuke's possessive gaze shyly.

"Why…?" He whispered. Sasuke smiled.

"Because," the raven's reply was just as quiet. "I'm like a puzzle with a missing piece. Complete my puzzle, Naruto."

Dropping his lips back the blonde's, Sasuke decided to up the level. Sliding his tongue along the kitsune's lip, he used the gasp Naruto admitted to slide his tongue inside. Exploring the warm cavern, Sasuke almost purred with delight when he felt Naruto respond. Suddenly, the blonde was responding very vigorously. Hands snaked up to grip Sasuke's hair, pulling him closer to Naruto's hot, desperate mouth. Tongues clashed, Sasuke's still being more dominate, but allowing Naruto's tongue to play with his. A soft moan from the smaller boy flew straight to Sasuke's groin.

Breaking away for air, Sasuke gazed down at a panting Naruto. Lust fogged eyes met his as the hands that had previously gripped his hair retreat slowly.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke calmly dropped onto his back, pulling the smaller boy onto his chest.

"It's ok, Naruto." Sasuke whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Naruto nuzzled against the raven's chest, feeling safe and secure.

"Promise?" He whispered, peeking up at the brunette. Sasuke smiled.

"Promise."

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Naruto was warm.

Very warm.

And very comfortable.

'_Mmm this pillow is great… where did I get it?_'

Naruto nuzzled into said pillow, giggling lightly.

'_Mmm it smells so nice…_'

"Affectionate in the morning, are we, dobe?"

Naruto's eyes widened, and he tried to sit up. Arms wrapped securely around him prevented him from moving away from the firm chest.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined. "You have to let me up!"

Sasuke shook his head, clutching Naruto tighter.

"No. I don't want to," he murmured, nuzzling Naruto's hair. "I like having you in my arms."

Blushing deeply, Naruto relaxed into the raven's embrace. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind.

"Why are you here?!" He cried, trying to pull out of Sasuke's arms again. "You, you stayed the night!"

Sasuke smirked into Naruto's hair, tightening his arms.

"I know, dobe," he said. "You had a death grip on me; I wouldn't have been able to go if I wanted to… which I didn't."

Blushing deeper, Naruto hid his face in Sasuke's chest. Smirking to himself, Sasuke let his hands stroke the blonde locks, feeling the silky smooth hair glide under his fingers.

Naruto's stomach rumbling destroyed the sense of peace. Chuckling, Sasuke loosened his hold on the kitsune, sitting up. Dragging Naruto up with him, the blonde ended up sitting in the raven's lap. Sasuke, liking the position and the blush it evoked on his blonde, hugged him tight for a moment, before rising with the blonde in his arms.

"Ahh! Teme!" Naruto shrieked, clutching at the taller boy. "Put me down!"

"No," Sasuke answered simply. "I told you before, I like having you in my arms."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto squirmed slightly as Sasuke trudged through the house, looking for the kitchen. It wasn't hard to find, the house was pityingly small.

Carefully depositing the scarlet Naruto in a seat, Sasuke began to rummage through cupboards looking for something to feed his blonde.

Naruto watched Sasuke move around his kitchen, before his eyes fell upon the note on the table. Snatching it up, he read it carefully, recognizing Jiraiya's hand writing.

**Naruto.**

**Since it's not your birthday until next month, I've decided to continue my research. I've left some money in the usual place. I'm also very glad you've found someone to make you happy, I rang the Hag last night and told her too. Don't do anything dirty on my bed.**

**Jiraiya.**

Groaning, Naruto scrunched up the letter, throwing it over his shoulder. If Tsunade knew… Naruto shuddered to think what her reaction will be.

Behind the blonde, Sasuke scooped up the note, reading it with raised eyebrows.

"Naruto?" He said.

"What?" The blonde groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"Where's Jiraiya's room?" He asked evilly.

"Why?" Naruto asked suspiciously, head still down. Sasuke dangled the note in front of him.

"Because I want to do dirty things on his bed." Sasuke replied, smirking. Naruto whirled to glare at him.

"That was private, teme! That was for me to read, not you!" Naruto shouted, leaping to his feet. Sasuke smirked again, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

"But you are mine, so that means I'm allowed to read it." Sasuke replied, hugging the boy tightly to him.

"I'm not yours…" Naruto mumbled, biting down on his smile.

"Yes you are." Sasuke murmured into the blonde's hair. "And I'm going to make sure everyone knows that."

Looking up, Naruto opened his mouth to retort, but before he could he caught sight of the clock.

"We're going to be late!" He cried, trying to struggle from the raven's grip. Sasuke held him calmly.

'_He'll learn not to struggle eventually._'

"Teme!" Naruto whined. "We'll be late!"

"I drove here, dobe, remember?" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "And of course I'm going to drive my boyfriend to school."

Blushing scarlet, Naruto looked at the floor.

"You never actually asked me properly…" He mumbled. Sasuke grinned.

"Do I have to?" He teased. Naruto, still not looking up, nodded. Sasuke rolled his eyes, releasing the blonde and standing in front of him.

"Fine," he said. "Naruto, will you be my boyfriend?"

Naruto hid his grin by keeping his eyes fixed firmly on the floor.

'_Payback time…_'

"Wow, Sasuke, this is so unexpected!" He gushed, causing the raven to roll his eyes. "But… I have to think about it! I'll give you my answer by the end of the day!"

With that, the blonde flounced out of the room, towards his bedroom, leaving a stunned Sasuke in the kitchen.

'_What the hell!?_'

Stalking after his blonde, Sasuke hammered on the locked door.

"Dobe! Get the hell out here!" He snapped.

Silence.

"Dobe!" Sasuke snapped, a little louder this time.

Silence.

"Naruto!"

The lock clicked and the door creaked open. Sasuke irritably pushed it open the rest of the way, ready to snap at the blonde. He froze, however, when he saw Naruto gazing up at him with puppy dog eyes, dressed in loose jeans, a long sleeved orange shirt with a black over shirt. Sasuke let his eyes trail over the blonde, anger vanishing.

"Alright, Naruto," he said, sidling closer. "You can have until lunch time to think about it."

Naruto scowled, shuffling away from Sasuke.

"I said I need until the end of the day," Naruto said, gathering up some books to place in his bag. Sasuke smirked, moving in to take the books himself.

"And I said you can have until lunch time." He said, sliding the books into the bag. Naruto snatched the bag away from him.

"That's not fair!" He whined. "You get no say in it!"

"Yes I do," Sasuke said, stroking the blonde's hair softly. "And I'm saying that you have until lunch time or I'll choose for you."

Naruto glared at the taller boy.

"Fine" he snapped. "Now go away! I need to have a shower!"

Stomping out of the room, Sasuke following, the blonde hurried to a cupboard in the hall, dragging out two towels. Tossing one to Sasuke he gestured to a door.

"That's the bathroom. I'll use Jiraiya's." He said. With that, the blonde vanished down the hall. Sasuke pushed open the door to the bathroom, expecting it to be a mess. Surprisingly, it was rather clean.

'_Hmm… never pegged him for having a clean bathroom… wait. Bathroom. Shower. Naked… Oh my…_'

Cutting of that train of thought, Sasuke concentrated very hard on unflattering images, such as his gym teacher in a bikini, to stop himself from getting hard.

"Damn," he muttered, dumping the towel on the counter. "It's going to be hard for me not to just jump the blonde…"

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

As the warm water rushed over Naruto's body, he let his thoughts wander. Obviously, Sasuke dominated the kitsune's mind.

'_Wow… I never thought someone would like me… let alone a completely gorgeous guy! …and… there's more… when Sasuke looks at me I don't feel so insignificant_'

Blushing at his own words, Naruto shook his head, embarrassed.

"Whatever…" He mumbled. "Who am I to look a gift horse in the mouth?"

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"_Well?_" Neji's voice was impatient over the phone.

"He'll be mine one hundred percent by lunch time." Sasuke answered, keeping a wary eye down the hall.

"_Took you long enough._" Neji sneered. "_Who would have thought he'd resist your charms?_"

Growling into the phone, Sasuke tried to calm himself.

"Shut up, Hyuga." He snapped. "Just watch, I'll have him ready to do anything for me in a month."

"_I'll hold you to that._" Neji replied. "_See you at school._"

Hanging up, Sasuke frowned.

'_I don't like the amount of interest that Hyuga is taking in my blonde. Oh well… he can have the kid when I'm done with him, if he likes… that is, if Gaara doesn't kill the kid first…_'

Smirking as he heard footsteps, Sasuke quickly prepared himself to face Naruto, ready to smile and lie to the blonde.

'_Whatever gets him into bed._'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc. **Lime in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Takami Wo Mezashite

* * *

"Naruto, concentrate." Sasuke said, smirking. Naruto blushed, catching himself before he fell.

"Sorry…" He mumbled. "I'm not used to so many people staring."

Chuckling, Sasuke shuffled closer, smirking still.

"Get used to it, Naru-chan," he purred. "A lot more people are going to be staring when they find out about us officially."

"Don't call me that!" Naruto groaned, blushing. "And we're not anything!"

"Yet," Sasuke reminded him. "But at lunchtime…"

Blushing, Naruto successfully evaded the arms that threatened to close around him.

"I know, I know, teme," Naruto snapped. "Until lunchtime, give me my space!"

Pouting, Sasuke nodded.

"Fine." He said. Looking around, he quickly dragged Naruto into an empty classroom. Pinning the blonde against the wall, Sasuke pushed his body against Naruto's.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed. "I said 'give me space'! Not 'molest me in the English room!'"

Smirking, Sasuke lowered his lips to Naruto's, claiming them happily. Ignoring the annoyed noises sounding from his blonde, Sasuke slipped his tongue into the waiting mouth, feeling the familiar Naruto-induced-stupor setting in. Getting drunk of Naruto's taste was Sasuke's new favorite hobby. The blonde didn't let him do it often.

Exploring the moaning mouth, Sasuke allowed his hands to drift down to Naruto's hips, rubbing them gently. Naruto's hands climbed higher, fisting Sasuke's hair desperately as he mewled against the raven's mouth. Smirking against the blonde's plump lips, Sasuke withdrew, leaving his kitsune gasping for breath.

"Ok, I'll give you space," Sasuke whispered. Before his words could register in Naruto's fogged brain, the raven was gone.

"Stupid teme…" Naruto muttered, catching his breath. Stomping from the room, he hurried out into the corridor, trying to keep a grin from working its way onto his face.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Stopping at the entrance to the cafeteria, Naruto took a deep breath. Pushing open the doors, he crossed to the order line, ignoring the black eyes he could feel boring into him. Ordering his food, Naruto smiled at Hinata, who seemed surprised at the level of happiness radiating off the blonde. As they moved down the line they chatted back and forth, Naruto keeping the conversation flowing, knowing it was annoying Sasuke.

As the reach the end of the line, after paying, Hinata smiled at Naruto, who was basically the same height as her.

"Wo-Would you like to e-eat with us?" She offered shyly. Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke materialized by his side, glaring at the young heiress.

"He's fine. Go away," Sasuke said coldly, gripping the blonde's elbow. Hinata squeaked before dashing to her table.

"Teme!" Naruto scowled. "You didn't need to be so harsh!"

Ignoring the kitsune, Sasuke dragged him towards where Neji, Kiba and Gaara were waiting. Forcing him into a seat next to the red head, Sasuke shuffled his chair closer to Naruto's.

"Well?" He demanded. Naruto smiled innocently.

"Let me eat first, Kami-sama!" He said in an exasperated tone. Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Decide or I'll decide for you." He growled. Naruto put down his fork, sighing.

"Like I have much of a choice." The blonde muttered. "If I say 'no' you'd force me into one anyway."

Sasuke smirked; glad the blonde was catching on.

"True. But I still want to hear you say it." He agreed, leaning closer. Naruto blushed lightly, trying to focus instead on Kiba's amused face, Neji's oddly irritated expression and Gaara's strangely desperate look.

"Fine." He mumbled, looking at the plate of spaghetti in front of him. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Sasuke coaxed, enjoying his blonde's discomfort. Naruto glared at him.

"Yes… Iwillbeyourboyfriend." He said the last part all in a rush, dropping his head onto his hands. Sasuke smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." He says said "Could you say it a bit louder?"

"DAMN IT TEME!" Naruto shouted, standing up. "I _SAID _YES I WILL BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

The cafeteria fell silent as Naruto turned scarlet. Before he could sit down, Sasuke rose, wrapping his arms around the highly embarrassed blonde.

"Good." He said in a clear voice. "I'm glad you said yes."

Pressing his lips gently against the blonde's, Sasuke kept the kiss to a light peck, not wanting to cause yaoi-fan-girls nosebleeds.

Pulling the blushing blonde back into his seat, Sasuke smirked again, this time at the narrowed eyes of Neji.

'_I win…_'

Somehow, the victory didn't seem as sweet as it should.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"T-Teme!" Naruto panted, gripping Sasuke's hair. "Stop that!"

Growling, Sasuke looked up from Naruto's neck.

"Why?" He demanded. "I want everyone to know who you belong to…"

Glaring at the raven currently marking his neck, Naruto tried to push his death glare to Uchiha level, failing miserably.

"Isn't it bad enough that you tricked me into shouting it in the cafeteria a week ago!?" The blonde hissed half-heartedly, allowing Sasuke to continue at his neck. "I don't need all these hickies when the whole school already knows! I've had people stopping me in the corridor for the last week! I've been late for almost every class!"

Snickering against the blonde's neck, Sasuke returned to his kitsune's lips. Claiming them deeply, he didn't hear the door open.

"Otouto."

Scowling, Sasuke released Naruto, rising from the couch to glare at his brother.

"What do you want?" He demanded. Naruto turned scarlet. The older raven, an almost identical replica of Sasuke, locked his strangely red eyes onto the blonde.

"Who do we have here?" He asked, sweeping into the room. Naruto squeaked, sitting up as Sasuke moved protectively in front of him. The older raven ignored his younger brother, moving around him to extend a large pale hand to Naruto.

"Uchiha Itachi." He said, face expressionless. "I'm Sasuke's older brother."

Naruto shook the hand carefully; well aware of the glare Sasuke was shooting his brother.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto mumbled, releasing Itachi's hand.

"My boyfriend." Sasuke said frostily, moving closer to the blonde. A small smirk flittered onto Itachi's face.

"Ahh, how nice." He said. "It seems us Uchiha's have a weakness for blue-eyed blondes."

Before Naruto can question what he meant, the door flew open again and a blonde man rushed into the room, long hair tied up into a ponytail, bangs covering one of his bright blue eyes.

"Tachi-kun, un!" He snapped. "You left me in the kitch-"

Breaking off at the sight of Naruto, the other blonde latched onto Itachi's arm.

"Oh! He's so cute, un!" He cried, causing Sasuke and Itachi to roll their eyes. "Can we keep him, un!?"

"Calm down, Deidara." Itachi soothed. "I'm afraid Naruto here belongs to Sasuke."

Deidara pouted as Sasuke sat down next to an irritated Naruto, wrapping an arm around his kitsune's shoulders.

"I don't belong to anyone!" Naruto snapped. Deidara laughed.

"Oh how cute, un! He's even more adorable when angry, un!" Deidara cooed. Naruto flushed again, and Sasuke decided he had suffered enough.

"Ok, you met him." He snapped. "Now go away."

Itachi shook his head sadly.

"Sorry, Otouto, Deidara wants to watch a movie." He said. The blonde nodded happily.

"Use the movie room!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto shook his head.

'_They have a movie room!? …not surprising actually, given the size of this place…this living room is bigger than my kitchen and living room combined!_'

"No!" Deidara cried. "We have to watch it on a couch, un!"

Grinding his teeth, Sasuke glared at his brother's boyfriend.

"Why?" He asked. Deidara flashed him a bright smile.

"It gives it that homey-feel, un!" He proclaimed, dropping down next to Naruto. "And now I want to watch it with Naru-chan, un!"  
Growling protectively, Sasuke shuffled to the other end of the couch, dragging Naruto with him. Deidara followed happily as Itachi put the movie in.

"Naru-chan! Sit with me, un!" Deidara cried.

"No." Sasuke snapped. Itachi flicked the lights off, settling in next to Deidara, wrapping an arm around the older blonde. Deidara pouted for a moment before leaning into Itachi's chest.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, eyes widening as the title of the movie flashed on the screen. "I don't like scary movies…"

Holding Naruto tighter, Sasuke smirked slightly.

"It's ok, Naruto." He purred. "I'll take care of you."

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"Bye Naru-chan, un!" Deidara cried from the door as Sasuke dragged the blonde towards his car.

"Bye Dei!" Naruto replied, waving like mad. "Bye Tachi!"

Growling, Sasuke flung Naruto forward, hitting the 'unlock' button on his key. The whole start of the movie Deidara and Naruto had been chatting like old friends, Itachi joining in occasionally. At Naruto's first scream, Deidara had dragged the younger blonde in between Itachi and himself, clutching the kitsune tight. Naruto eventually fell asleep in Deidara's death grip, Itachi stroking the younger blonde's hair, depriving Sasuke of his little fox for almost two hours.

Now, about to drive Naruto home, Sasuke was severely tempted to fuck the blonde in the back seat of his car, just to make a point of _who _he belongs to.

Holding himself back, Sasuke opened the door for Naruto.

"Isn't Deidara nice!?" Naruto gushed, sliding into the passenger seat. "And your brother is too! Wow, it almost makes me wish I had a brother!"

Ignoring the blonde, Sasuke slammed the door shut loudly, cutting off Naruto's babble. Stomping around to the other door, Sasuke slid in irritably. Naruto, sensing Sasuke's bad mood, was silent, staring out the window.

After a silent drive, they arrived at Naruto's. Naruto opened his own door, closing it gently behind him. Following the blonde to the front door without an invitation, Sasuke's anger almost completely drained away as he caught sight of his blonde in the fading light, the dying rays of the sun lighting up his golden hair, making him seem more angelic then usual.

'_Ahh… so… no! Damn it! He ignored me for two hours! Anger! Anger!_'

Feeling sufficiently angry again, Sasuke waited for Naruto to fumble with the lock before flinging the door open. Stomping in after the silent blonde, he followed him to the kitchen, leaning against the wall, watching as Naruto prepared food for his little fox.

That done, Naruto turned to Sasuke, shuffling his feet.

"Sasuke… are you mad at me?" The kitsune asked nervously. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Not… mad… exactly." He answered carefully. "Annoyed, rather."

Sorrow flashed in Naruto's eyes, along with guilt.

"I-I'm sorry!" He cried, hurrying forward to stand in front of the raven. "I-I didn't mean to fall asleep! And Deidara wouldn't let me move! I'm sorry!"

Biting back a smirk, Sasuke moved forward to the hunched over blonde, wrapping his arms around him.

"It's alright." He soothed, stroking the blonde's hair. "I'm not mad. I just don't like having to fight for your attention. I want it all on me."

Blushing, Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's chest shyly.

"Sorry, 'Suke…" He mumbles. Sasuke felt a jolt flow through him at the nickname. "I'll try and give you my attention from now on…"

Smirking at his victory, Sasuke clutched the blonde harder. Naruto slipped his arms up around Sasuke's neck, looking up to meet the raven's black eyes. Drifting his lips lower, Sasuke focused on Naruto's trembling lip, waiting for him. Claiming it greedily, Sasuke sucked hard on Naruto's lower lip before sliding his tongue inside.

Mewling against Sasuke's mouth, Naruto leaned in closer, running his fingers through soft hair. Loving Sasuke's taste, Naruto sighed happily against his mouth.

'_Poor 'Suke… I _did _ignore him… I should probably make it up to him…_'

Pushing his body fully against Sasuke's, Naruto ground his hips slowly against the ravens. Sasuke's eyes shot open for a moment, before his grip slid from Naruto's waist to grip the blonde's hips, grinding back eagerly. Dropping his lips to Naruto's neck, Sasuke sucked eagerly, reinforcing the marks he had made earlier. Naruto threw his head back, exposing more flesh for Sasuke's pleasure. Moaning softly, the blonde ground harder into his boyfriend, needing the friction between their clothed members.

"Sasuke…" He whispered. Sasuke looked up from the blonde's neck, meeting blue eyes.

"'Suke." He corrected. Naruto blinked a couple of times. "'Suke…"

"'Suke." Naruto agreed, a smile flickering onto his face. Sasuke increased his grinding, causing the other boy to moan again, scrunching his eyes up as Sasuke continued to ravish the blonde's neck. "'Suke…"

The nickname flowing through his brain, Sasuke increased his rhythm, feeling the heat increase desperately. Moving quickly, he rolled his blonde until he was pushed up against the wall, legs wrapped securely around Sasuke's waist, grinding harder than ever.

"'Suke!" Naruto cried, the passion climbing to unbearable levels. "S-So close…"

Increasing the friction, Sasuke caught Naruto's lips in a searing kiss as they both burst, sinking to the floor slowly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke panted against the younger boys lips. "Th-That… You… I…"

"I know…" Naruto replied, nuzzling his face into Sasuke's neck. "I know…"

"You didn't have to…" Sasuke whispered into the blonde hair before him. Naruto giggled lightly.

"I wanted to." He replied, kissing Sasuke's neck softly. "I really wanted to…"

Holding his blonde closer, Sasuke's smirk was hidden by the shock of blonde hair.

'_Hmm... this'll be easier than I thought…_'

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Dropping back onto his bed, Sasuke smirked up at the ceiling. His blonde hadn't wanted him to leave, and he looked so cute begging. Sasuke had been adamant though, and told the kitsune he would take him to school tomorrow.

'_So close… I just need to make sure he doesn't chicken out at the last minute… and that damn Hyuga best stay clear of him!_'

Rising, the raven stomped over to the wardrobe, grabbing a change of clothes. It was sweet of Naruto to lend him some of his, but the blonde was much more girly then the Uchiha. The pants were much too tight. Crossing into his bathroom, Sasuke started up the water and stripped. The sight of the clothes reminds him of why he had them, sending his thoughts flying back to the kitchen. Feeling himself harden at the thought, Sasuke stepped into the shower, twisting the knob to cold.

'_Damn kid… I've never needed so many cold showers in my life…_'

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Drying his hair with a towel, Sasuke didn't notice he had a visitor until they spoke.

"Otouto."

Glaring at his brother, Sasuke dropped the towel on the ground.

"What?" He demanded rudely. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Deidara likes Naruto," he said. "_I _like Naruto. Don't hurt Naruto."

Sasuke glared at his older brother.

"Who says I'm going to hurt him?" The younger raven demanded. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Otouto, I am an Uchiha" He said loftily. "I am the prodigy of the family, a genius. I can see though your little charade."

Shuffling uncomfortably, Sasuke tried to maintain his glare.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Deidara," He said. "His stupidity is rubbing off on you."

Growling, Itachi loomed over his younger brother threateningly.

"_Don't _insult him," He snarled. "Or I'll show you just how superior to you I am."

Without saying another word, Itachi strode from the room, leaving Sasuke hunched up, eyes wide in fear.

'_Fuck… I forgot how scary he can get…_'

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Naruto's eyes were wide as he gently placed the cup on the table in front of Neji.

"Thank you, Naruto," the Hyuga murmured, taking up the cup. Naruto settled across his table from the older boy.

"So… what can I do for you, Neji?" Naruto asked nervously. Neji smiled.

"I just wanted to talk to you, Naruto," Neji said innocently. "Since you're dating Sasuke I thought I'd get to know you."

Naruto nodded shyly, taking up his own tea. As the tea touched his lips, Neji spoke again.

"I think you'll be good for him, Naruto," Neji said. "He needs more social contact since…"

Placing his cup down hurriedly, Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Since what?" He asked, confused. Neji hid a smirk.

"Since the accident," he said. Naruto furrowed his brow.

"Accident?" He asked. Neji raised his eyebrows.

"He didn't tell you?" He asked in mock astonishment. Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke's parents were killed a couple of years ago."

Naruto's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open.

"What?" He whispered. Neji nodded.

"It was a plane crash," the Hyuga explained, putting his cup down. "You know that the Uchiha's are the owners of Sharingan Corp, right?"

Naruto nodded, everyone knew the Uchiha's.

"Well, Sasuke's father was the head," he explained. Naruto's eyes widened further. "He and his wife were travelling out to see Itachi's graduation from a foreign college. The plane crashed, none survived."

"Oh my…" Naruto whispered, covering his mouth with a hand. Neji nodded sombrely.

_I though he was just a distant relative… well, that explains the mansion…_'

"Yes… Itachi inherited the company, but he doesn't actually want it," Neji said. "He's planning on passing it onto Sasuke when he's ready for it. But, you see, Sasuke blames his brother for their parent's deaths."

Naruto frowned, leaning closer.

"Why?" He asked. Neji leaned forward also.

"Because they were going to _his _graduation." Neji explained. "So Sasuke figured that if they hadn't gone, they would still be alive."

"But, there's no way that Itachi could have known…" Naruto said, trailing off as Neji nodded.

"We know, we know." The Hyuga said. "But Sasuke is still bitter over it… he hasn't truly opened up to anyone for years. He's shied away from all human contact. He barely talks to us, his supposed friends. I didn't think he'd ever get a boyfriend, and he needs one. To remind him that he's human, with human _desires_."

Nodding, Naruto rose.

"Thank you, Neji," the blonde said smiling. "I think I know what I have to do now."

Neji nodded, hoping that his plan worked. Naruto, now full of pity and determination _should _hurry off to offer Sasuke sex, which the raven will gladly accept, then Naruto should be dumped by the end of the week, clearing the way for the Hyuga to scoop in and snatch up the broken blonde for himself.

Rising, Neji offered Naruto a warm smile.

"Remember, Naruto," Neji said. "If you ever need me, I'll be glad to help."

Naruto nodded happily.

"Thank you Neji!" He said, on impulse hugging the older boy. "I'll remember it!"

Neji held the boy tightly for a moment before releasing him.

"Do you need a ride to Sasuke's?" Neji asked the younger boy. Naruto turned scarlet but manages to nod. "I'd be happy to give you one."

"Thank you…" Naruto mumbled, leading the brunette to the door. "I-I really appreciate it…"

Neji smirked behind the blonde's back.

"Anything to help my friends."

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Stomping down the stairs irritably, Sasuke glared at the clock on the wall.

'_Who the hell shows up at nine-thirty on a Wednesday?!_'

Tugging the door open, ready to yell at whoever is on the other side, Sasuke was cut off by a pair of lips latching onto his desperately.

'_Naruto!?_'

Pulling away, he looked down and saw that it was indeed his blue-eyed blonde attached to his neck, sucking happily.

"N-Naruto?" He asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?"

Unlatching himself from Sasuke's neck, Naruto looked up at his boyfriend with sorrowful eyes.

"A-Aren't you happy to see me?" He whispered. Sasuke wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde, holding him close.

"Of course I am," he reassured the kitsune. "I'm just surprised."

Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's chest before looking back up at the raven.

"I have to- I mean, we should- I, um, I want-" Naruto couldn't seem to find the right words to express himself. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What is it that you want, Naruto?" He asked. Naruto quickly pushed his lips to Sasuke's in a searing kiss, opening his mouth immediately for the older boy. Sasuke took the offer, curiously, lapping his tongue around Naruto's mouth. Mewling softly, Naruto pushed his body against the older boy's, full-length. Sasuke held him tighter, loving the progress he was making with the blonde.

Breathing hard, Naruto pulled away.

"I want you, Sasuke," he whispered. "I want you…"

Catching the underlying meaning in Naruto's words, Sasuke pulled the blonde inside the mansion, kicking the door closed.

"Then you shall have me," he replied, kissing the blonde thoroughly.

"Is that Naru-chan, un!?" A voice sounded from one of the rooms off the entrance hall.

"Fuck…" Sasuke mumbled. Dragging Naruto upstairs, he hurried to escape the other blonde. Giggling all the way, Naruto allowed it, happy that _he _was going to be the one to get through to Sasuke.

Reaching Sasuke's large room, Naruto tugged Sasuke towards the bed, heart pounding at the though of what was about to transpire.

'_I'll get through to you, Sasuke…_'

Sasuke followed eagerly, already plotting what positions to arrange his blonde in.

'_Finally… I don't know what came over him, but so long as it helps me…_'

Naruto turned to face Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the raven's neck. As their lips met in a passionate kiss, they fell back onto the bed, Naruto landing under Sasuke.

'_If I've worked this out right… I can ditch the kid before the end of the week…_'

A/N:

*cries hysterically* Even _I _can't believe how much of a bastard Sasuke is turning out to be!! Ahh! But now Neji has his own evil plot!! Mwahahahaha! Oh, and sorry about the OOC Deidara – I just love 'Mother Figure' Deidara!

.

.

Yes… I have sugar…

Anyway, reviews are much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc. **Lemon in this chapter.**

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Takami Wo Mezashite

* * *

Latching his lips furiously on Sasuke's, Naruto reached up to tangle his hands in the older boy's hair, tugging his mouth closer. Allowing the raven to dominate the kiss entirely, Naruto fiddled with Sasuke's top, to shy to actually remove it, but still wanting it off. Sasuke sat back, making the decision for Naruto, tugging the top over his head and tossing it away. As Naruto trailed wide eyes over Sasuke's chest, Sasuke smirked, removing Naruto's top. As Naruto's eye contact was broken by the top being tugged over his head, he blushed as he realized he was staring. Sasuke tossed Naruto's shirt to the side with his, before leaning in, smirking.

"Like what you see, Naru-chan?" He asked. Naruto nodded shyly. "Mmm… same here…"

Leaning down, Sasuke latched his lips to Naruto's throat.

'_Damn teme seems to have an obsession with my neck…_'

Sucking and biting, Sasuke sampled the skin of his blonde happily, ecstatic that the dreams that had haunted him since he met the blonde were finally coming true. Moving down to Naruto's bare chest Sasuke didn't waste anytime, immediately latching onto a nipple. Smirking around the bud as Naruto arched into him, Sasuke raised his hand to play with the other one; his other hand rubbing Naruto's surprisingly built stomach.

Moaning happily, Naruto scrunched his eyes shut, desire flooding all his senses. Sasuke moved down from Naruto's hard nipples to his stomach, lavishing it with attention, surprised to find a swirling tattoo dominating it. Licking the mark, Sasuke dipped his tongue into the blonde's navel, before moving further down to tease the skin above the kitsune's pants.

"Sasuke…" Naruto gasped. Sasuke smirked before fiddling with the blonde's pants slowly. "Damn it, teme! Just get them open!"

Snickering, Sasuke undid the blonde's pants, sliding them down. As Naruto kicked them off, Sasuke removed his own pants quickly. Lying in between the blonde's legs, Sasuke let his hands play with the hem of Naruto's boxers, ghosting his hand over the tent in them, causing Naruto to moan louder.

"Teme!" He groaned. "P-Please!"  
Not quite done teasing, Sasuke rubbed Naruto lightly through the boxers, chuckling at the younger boy's whine. Suddenly, Sasuke found himself flipped, Naruto seated on Sasuke's legs. Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke opened his mouth to ask what Naruto thought he was doing, but before he could, Naruto pulled Sasuke's boxers down eagerly before leaning in and taking Sasuke's leaking member into his mouth in one smooth move.

"Holy fuck!" Sasuke shouted. "N-Naruto!"

Sucking hard, Naruto traced random patterns around his lover's member with his tongue, unsure if he was doing in right. Sasuke moaned, bucking up into Naruto's mouth. Not liking that, Naruto held Sasuke's hips down, chuckling. Sasuke gasped as the vibrations flow through him, causing Naruto to hum.

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke moaned. "Be careful or I'l-"

Before Sasuke could finish he exploded in Naruto's mouth. Naruto drank down the bitter substance eagerly, liking the taste. Looking up at Sasuke as some dribbled onto his chin, he smiled.

"Was that right, Sasuke?" He asked cautiously. Sasuke didn't answer; he simply pulled Naruto into a heated kiss, tasting himself on the blonde's tongue.

'_If that was him untrained… imagine what he can do after a couple of- no! No! Fuck and dump! This is a one time thing!_'

Rolling them over determinedly, Sasuke ground into Naruto, feeling himself harden, before pulling the kitsune's boxers off, freeing his member. Naruto blushed, hands moving to cover himself, but Sasuke caught his hands, pinning them above his head.

"You beautiful, Naruto," Sasuke whispered. "_All _of you."

Blushing deeper, Naruto looked away from Sasuke's gaze. Sasuke chuckled, reaching over to the bedside table to grab a bottle of lube from a drawer. Uncapping the lid, he poured the substance over three of his fingers before dropping the bottle on the bed. Pushing Naruto's legs up against his chest, he looked up, silently asking for permission. Naruto clenched his eyes shut, nodding. Sasuke slipped the first finger into Naruto's entrance, biting his lip as it was swallowed up by Naruto's tight heat.

'_He's so fucking tight… he must be a virgin…_'

Oddly pleased by the thought that he would be the first to take the beautiful blonde, Sasuke moved the finger about before adding a second. Scissoring the fingers, Sasuke winced as Naruto cried out slightly. The blonde bit his lip, bearing the odd feeling.

'_I have to do this… for Sasuke's sa- Holy hell! What was _that!?'

Pushing down on the fingers, Naruto moaned out loud.

"Do that again!" He begged. Sasuke nodded, striking the boy prostrate again. Naruto moaned louder. Sasuke slipped the third finger inside, making sure to hit the blonde's prostrate. As Naruto's moans escalated in volume, Sasuke thrusted harder, delighted by the feeling.

"'Suke!" Naruto cried. "Oh fucking hell, 'Suke! More!"

Removing his fingers, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's legs, wrapping them around his waist, positioning himself at Naruto's entrance. Naruto opened his eyes, nodding quickly to Sasuke.

Sasuke slammed in to the hilt in one quick move, crying out as Naruto surrounded him, clenching down on his member, packing him into the incredible heat. Naruto's scream echoed around the room, sending a slight twinge of guilt through Sasuke. Reaching down to pump his blonde's lagging member, Sasuke whispered reassuring words to Naruto.

Eyes clenched against the pain, Naruto held in a sob because of the pain.

'_I feel like I'm being split in two… Oh Kami-sama it hurts!_'

He was vaguely aware that Sasuke was speaking, and he tried to focus on his words.

"It hurts…" Naruto sobbed. "Oh Sasuke, it hurts!"

"I know, Naruto," Sasuke soothed, half of him wanting to slam the blonde repeatedly, regardless of how he felt, the other half, more disturbingly, wanting to pull out of the blonde and comfort him. "It'll feel good soon, I promise…"

"P-Promise?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded. "O-Ok… then move…"

Sasuke nodded hesitantly, before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. By a stroke of luck, he hit the kitsune's prostrate.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, arching up. "Oh Sasuke!"

Pleased, Sasuke slammed into him again and again, hitting his blonde's prostrate over and over.

"B-Better, Naruto?" He asked. Naruto could only nod. "Is that better?"

"Yes…" Naruto moaned. "Oh yes…"

"Good," Sasuke grunted, thrusting harder. "Tell me… what d-do you want?"

"More!" Naruto screamed immediately. "P-Please! Go harder!"

Obeying, Sasuke wondered just what his blonde would say in this state.

"Can a-anyone else ma-make you fe-feel this good?" The raven demanded. Naruto shook his head. "Answer me!"

"No!" Naruto moaned. "Only you, 'Suke… only you…"

Slamming into him harder, Sasuke continued to question his blonde.

"Will you ever wa-want anyone else a-after this?" He probed.

"No!" Naruto cried as Sasuke hit his prostrate again. "Never!"

"Will you do anything fo-for me?" Sasuke demanded. "Anything?"

"Yes!" Naruto screamed. "Oh Kami-sama yes! Anything!"

Reaching down to pump the blonde's erection, Sasuke knew that they were both close.

"Who d-do you belong to?" Sasuke growled, moving faster.

"You!" Naruto groaned. "'Suke…"

Leaning in close, Sasuke asked his final question.

"Do you love me?" He whispered. Naruto's eyes shot open, but he didn't respond. Sasuke growled, slowing his pace down. "Answer! Tell me that you love me!"

"I love you…" Naruto whispered, knowing the words to be true. "I-I love you so much, 'Suke…"

Satisfied, Sasuke resumed his speed, watching as Naruto's face scrunched up.

"I-I'm close!" He cried. "'Suke! I-I'm so close!"

"Me too, Naruto," Sasuke grunted. "M-Me too."

Sasuke slammed into the blonde's prostrate again, throwing the blonde over the edge. With a scream of Sasuke's name, Naruto burst all over his stomach, arching his back. Sasuke thrusted a few more times before he, too, came, filling Naruto to the brim.

Panting, Sasuke dropped down onto Naruto, who was equally exhausted. Sliding out, Sasuke shuffled down, licking up the evidence of Naruto's orgasm, causing the blonde to blush.

"'Suke…" He whispered. Sasuke rolled off the blonde, pulling the younger boy into his arms.

"Go to sleep, my little kitsune." He mumbled, already drifting off himself. Naruto struggled out of Sasuke's arms momentarily, grabbing a blanket from the end of the bed and covering them, before Sasuke pulled him back into his embrace with a possessive growl.

"'Suke…" Naruto whispered, succumbing to sleep.

"Mmm… Naruto," Sasuke replied, nuzzling the blonde's hair. "Sleep…"

Obeying his own order, Sasuke drifted off into unconsciousness.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Sasuke's eyes slithered open sleepily, looking around the room.

'_What happened…?_'

A small mewl in his arms drew his gaze down. Naruto nuzzled into the raven's chest, a small content smile on his face. Sasuke found himself smiling back, leaning in to kiss the blonde on the forehead.

'_Damn… he was the best fuck I've ever had, hands down…_'

Moaning lightly, Sasuke unwrapped his arms from the around the blonde, sliding out from under the blanket and shuffling over to the bathroom. Turning the water on, Sasuke stepped under the warm stream, letting the water wash away the sweat and smell of sex.

'_Fuck… last night was the best I've ever had... maybe letting the kid go is a mistake…_'

Frowning, Sasuke leaned his head against the shower wall, confused.

'_Damn! He was only supposed to be a quick fuck… I have to get rid of him…_'

"'Suke?"

Looking up through the steam, Sasuke crossed to the shower door. Sticking his head out, he looked out the open bathroom door and smiled at the sight. Naruto was standing awkwardly in the centre of the room, blanket wrapped around his waist.

'_Fuck it… I'll keep him._'

"Naruto," Sasuke called. Naruto looked over and grinned. Sasuke beckoned to him, and Naruto shuffled over. "Come shower with me."

Almost laughing as Naruto's face turned scarlet, Sasuke moved back into the shower, waiting to jump his blonde.

'_Hell… I'm gonna enjoy this._'

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"Pass the sugar please." Sasuke asked calmly, snickering mentally as Naruto's blush didn't fade. Itachi handed him the sugar, eyeing Naruto with amusement.

Having woken up at ten-thirty, Sasuke decided that one day off from school wouldn't hurt. Naruto had tried to argue with him, but Sasuke simply told him that if the blonde would rather get fucked in the janitor's closet at school than in a large bed, it was up to him. Naruto had turned scarlet and begun to shout about how big a pervert Sasuke is. Itachi, having walked into Sasuke's room earlier, decided to take a day off work in order to make the situation even more awkward. Luckily, Deidara wasn't awake yet. When Naruto asked, Itachi replied with a simple 'I fucked his brains out and he's still recovering' which stopped the kitsune from asking any more questions.

Sprinkling sugar on his cereal, Sasuke watched as Itachi rose, an evil smirk on his face as he exited the room. Sasuke turned to his blonde.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sneakily. Naruto glared.

"My ass hurts like hell!" He snapped, blushing heavily. Sasuke chuckled, leaning closer.

"Do you remember what you told me last night?" He asked in a low seductive voice. Naruto blushed even darker. "Well?"

"No…" Naruto mumbled, looking at his untouched cereal. Sasuke chuckled again.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "So 'I love you so much, 'Suke,' doesn't ring any bells?"

Naruto blushed deeper, playing with his cereal.

"Um, I-, I, uh…" Naruto was saved from having to answer as the kitchen door flew open and Itachi returned, his loud blonde with him.

"Naru-chan, un!" Deidara cried, hurrying over. Sasuke dropped all Uchiha pretenses and slammed his head down on the table. "Are you ok, un? Did he hurt you, un? We could hear you all the way down the hall, un!"

"Dei!" Naruto cried, throwing himself into the older blonde's arms. Sasuke growled lightly, glaring at his brother. Itachi smirked and shrugged.

Deidara hugged Naruto tightly, before they both settled back into their chairs. As they began to chat (thankfully _not _about Naruto's sex life) Sasuke entered a glare-off with his brother.

By the end of breakfast Sasuke was ready to scream. Deidara took it upon himself to feed Naruto, not only capturing the blonde's attention, but also creating a rather seductive scene as Naruto tried desperately to lick cereal off his own face. Sasuke's phone ringing was the only thing that stopped him jumping the blonde, like he did in the shower. Opening it, Sasuke growled into the phone.

"What?" He demanded.

"_Well, someone's in a bad mood,_" Neji's voice was satisfied and oddly happy. "_Didn't you get any last night?_"

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke left the room in order to reply.

"As a matter of fact I did," He answered smugly.

"_Oh? Really?_" Neji's voice was thick with fake surprise. "_What a shame for Naruto._"

"Not really," Sasuke drawled. "I think he enjoyed it as much as I did…"

"_I mean it's such a shame for him since you are now going to dump him,_" Neji said, and Sasuke could practically hear him rolling his creepy pupil-less eyes.

"Change of plan," Sasuke said, moving further away from the kitchen. "I've decided to keep him."

"_What?_" Neji's voice was flat and angry. "_But I thought you we-_"

"Forget it, Hyuga," Sasuke cut him off smoothly. "I'm keeping him, so give it up. Go fuck Gaara, since he's so obviously desperate for your attention."

Hanging up, Sasuke turned his phone on silent before slipping it back into his pocket. Returning to the kitchen, a satisfied smirk on his face, Sasuke stood at the door for a minute, allowing the warmth deep inside him, provoked by the sight of his older brother cleaning Naruto's face with a cloth while Deidara discreetly dropped blobs of cereal in his raven lover's hair, to spread, before he moved in to take the cloth from Itachi, finishing the job himself. Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, who calmly let his eyes drift over his brother's hair.

"'An Uchiha's appearance should be perfect at all times.'" Sasuke said, quoting a lesson drilled into both raven's heads since before they could remember. Itachi raised an eyebrow and Sasuke just smirked, eyes locked onto his hair. Slowly, Itachi raised a hand and ran it over his ponytail, feeling the cereal in it.

"Deidara!" He snapped, whirling to face the older blonde. "What the he-"

He was cut off as Deidara pushed his lips to Itachi's quickly.

"Oh, well, Tachi-kun, un," Deidara said with a shrug. "Looks like we'll have to take another shower, un!"

Glaring at the blonde, Itachi dragged him from the room, muttering about how Deidara wasn't going to be able to walk out of the shower for a month.

Turning back to his kitsune, Sasuke finished cleaning his face, before kissing him lightly. Naruto looked up at him with large worried eyes.

"Did I ignore you again?" He asked, worriedly. Sasuke began to shake his head, but caught himself, remembering what happened last time.

"A little bit," Sasuke said with a shrug, looking away. Naruto squeaked, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"I'm sorry!" He cried. "I-I'll make it up to you!"

Naruto missed Sasuke's evil smirk as he was dragged from the room, pleading with Sasuke to forgive him.

'_So glad I decided to keep him…_'

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Pacing back and forth, Neji glared around the empty classroom.

"That fucking Uchiha…" He growled, kicking a desk. "That fucking bastard…"

Neji's plan had worked. Naruto has rushed over to Sasuke, offered him sex, which the raven had gladly accepted, and now…

"Fuck!" Neji kicked a chair, sending it flying. "He was supposed to dump him!"

"Neji?" A voice from the door called.

The Hyuga whirled, ready to release his anger on whoever was there. He stopped when he saw Gaara waiting cautiously at the door.

"_**Go fuck Gaara, since he's so obviously desperate for your attention."**_

Neji beckoned for Gaara to come towards him. The red-head did so, shuffling nervously. Neji sighed sadly.

"I'm afraid Sasuke's done something terrible," the brunette said. "He's going to continue this little charade with poor Naruto until the little blonde falls in love with him."

Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What?" He growled. He liked Naruto. He didn't want to see the little fox hurt. Neji nodded sadly.

"I know," he said, shaking his head. "I don't know what to do…"

Seeing Neji in such pain made Gaara's heart ache. Frowning slightly, Gaara crossed to stand closer to the Hyuga.

"We have to tell him," the red-head said. "He has to know…"

Neji sighed, running a hand through his long hair.

"I know, I know… I just don't think he'll believe me…" Neji sighed. Gaara straightened.

"I'll tell him," he said firmly. "He'll believe me."

Smiling hesitantly at Neji, Gaara strode from the room, ready to do anything to make the Hyuga happy.

Once the red-head was gone, Neji sighed heavily. He didn't like using his friend like that, but as much as he cared for Gaara, he desired Naruto more.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"Sasuke?" Naruto called, looking both ways down the large corridor. "Itachi? Deidara?"

'_Ahh! Stupid mansion… has to be so big…_'

"Sasuke?" Naruto called again, getting slightly desperate.

"Are you lost?" A voice behind him asked. Naruto whirled, coming face to face with a person who was obviously another Uchiha.

Black hair, the same shade as Itachi's, but shorter than Sasuke's, sat in a scruffy mess on the man's head. His face had the classic Uchiha good looks, his eyes holding the same red tinge that Itachi's had.

"Um, yeah," Naruto said, grinning nervously. "It's kinda big here…"

The Uchiha smiled, nodding.

"I understand," He said. "It took me ages to find my way around!"

Naruto noted that this Uchiha seems to be a lot happier than the other two.

"Um, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the blonde said, smiling again. The Uchiha grinned in return.

"I'm Uchiha Tobi," he responded cheerfully. "I'm the bastard twin's cousin."

Naruto grinned again, liking the mans easy nature.

"Um, could you show me the way to Sasuke's room?" Naruto asked nervously. Tobi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so that was _you _we could all hear last night?" He asked with a grin. Naruto turned red. "So you're Sasuke's new boy…"

Puzzled slightly by the man's words, Naruto shrugged them off, choosing to ignore them.

"Um, yeah, I'm his boyfriend," the blonde said. Tobi nodded and headed off down the corridor.

"This way," he called over his shoulder. Naruto hurried after him.

Tobi lead him through a twist of hallways, until they reached a familiar door.

"Here you go, Naruto," Tobi said smiling. Reaching up, he knocked on the door. It flew open almost immediately.

"Dobe, where have you be-" Sasuke cut off at the sight of Tobi. "Oh."

"Your boyfriend was lost, Sasuke-kun," Tobi said in a sing-song voice. "So I returned him!"

"Thank you," Sasuke said shuffling uneasily. Tobi nodded before bouncing off, crying a farewell over his shoulder.

"He was nice," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke dragged him into his bedroom.

"He's weird," Sasuke mumbled. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"How?" He asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"You saw him," he muttered. "He was all… happy, and emotional…"

Naruto giggled, trying not to let Sasuke hear. Sasuke glared at his blonde.

"What?" He demanded. Naruto shook his head. Sasuke glared intensified. "_What_?"

"You mean he's normal," the blonde giggled. "He has emotions, so he freaks you out!"

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke moved closer to the blonde.

"Are you saying I don't have emotions?" He demanded. Naruto shut up immediately. "No, tell me, do I have emotions?"

Looking at his feet, Naruto mumbled a quiet 'yes.' Sasuke pulled him into his arms.

"Damn right," he growled into the blonde's hair.

"You just don't express them," Naruto muttered. Sasuke pulled back, lifting the blonde's chin. Quickly, he planted a soft, gentle kiss on his kitsune's mouth.

"There," he said, satisfied. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't count!" He said, shaking his head. Sasuke grinned evilly.

"Oh? So I have to do more?" He asked, hands sliding down into Naruto's pants to grope his ass. Naruto jumped a mile in the air.

"Not like that!" He shrieked, trying to move away, Sasuke used his superior height to keep Naruto still until he was satisfied with the firmness of his blonde's ass.

"More still?" Sasuke asked with a fake sigh. "Oh well…"

As Sasuke slid his hands around to the front of Naruto's pants the blonde succeeded in escaping.

"No!" He snapped. "Proper emotions!"

Smiling softly, Sasuke pulled the blonde back into his arms.

"I love you, Naruto," he whispered into the scarlet boy's ear. "Like that?"

Naruto tried to escape again.

"That doesn't count…" He mumbled. "You only said tha-"

Sasuke kissed him deeply, stealing his breath.

"I love you, Uzumaki Naruto," he repeated. "And I don't care if that doesn't count. I'm going to keep saying it."

Feeling tears well up in his eyes, Naruto buried his face back into Sasuke's top.

"I love you too…" The words were muffled. "And it does count…"

Holding his blonde tight, Sasuke subtly began to lead the blonde towards the bed.

'_Who thought that this stupid plan would bring Naruto to me? …I'm glad it did... I really do love the kid…_'

A/N:

Woo! I have a cold! That means I got a day off school (probably not a smart thing, seeing as I'm in year 12 .) which I spent writing.

Woo! Two chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Takami Wo Mezashite

* * *

Naruto was ecstatic.

For once in his school life, he was quite happy to stroll through the corridors with everyone else, wearing bright colors. Sasuke had complimented him when he was wearing orange, so now the blonde reverted back to his favorite color. Grinning happily, he continues on to his next class, receiving smiles from the other students, recognizing him as the Uchiha's boyfriend.

Yes, Naruto was ecstatic.

Sasuke was content.

Although he was still labeled the 'Perfect Student' he didn't care less – so long as he had his blonde. Naruto was his sun, warming up his days (and nights, but in a different way…) and shining light into Sasuke's life. Although, after Sasuke mentioned that he liked the blonde in bright colors, Naruto decided to wear nothing _but _orange. His kitsune looked good in orange, but still… it was _orange._ Oh well, it made his blonde happy.

Yes, Sasuke was content.

Neji was pissed.

Two months had passed since Sasuke claimed the blonde, and the Uchiha hadn't let the Hyuga forget it, parading his blonde around, proudly displaying the marks that decorated the kitsune's tan neck and molesting him when he thought no one was looking.

And Gaara had done _fuck all _to help. Whenever confronted by it, the red-head would make an excuse and slip off, leaving the brunette to stew. All the while, the pale-eyed prodigy was left to deal with the smug smirks of the obsidian-eyed prodigy, as the Uchiha almost dared him to try something.

Yes, Neji was pissed.

Gaara was confused.

He never let the feelings show, maintaining his cold I-will-kill-you-if-you-breath-in-my-general-direction façade, but underneath it all, he was freaking out. He knew what Sasuke was doing to Naruto was wrong, yet the blonde looked so happy, happier than he had ever been, more than likely. Gaara didn't want to destroy that happiness, but he didn't want Naruto to be hurt even more. But he also didn't want to disappoint Neji…

Yes, Gaara was confused.

Kiba was ignorant.

The poor brunette has no idea what was going on between his friends, except that Sasuke and Neji seemed more uptight than usual. Kiba had become great friends with Sasuke's blonde, seeing as their personalities matched well. Everything was going great; he had a new friend, graduation was only weeks away, Sasuke was finally opening up and his sex life was flourishing. On top of that, Gaara had stopped giving him death glares whenever he walked in on Kiba and Kankuro exploring each others mouths on the Sabaku's couch. If Kiba didn't know better he would have said the red head was worried about something. Oh well, it was none of his concern.

Yes, Kiba was ignorant.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Kiba. "You're late!"  
Chuckling, Kiba rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, I ran into our Maths teacher," he said sheepishly. "He wanted to know where I was going… It took me a while to ditch him."

Naruto glared at him.

"I've been waiting for fifteen minutes!" He exclaimed. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I bet you were freakin' out the whole time," the brunette teased. "Ha! Newbie!"

Turning scarlet, Naruto propped his fists onto his hips.

"I'm not a newbie!" H protested loudly. "I've ditched plenty of times before!"

Kiba shrugged, beginning to walk down the street towards the arcade.

"Yeah, but ditching at home with a note from your guardian doesn't count," he said as Naruto hurried to keep up with him. "And neither does hiding in the toilets from your gym teacher!"

Naruto flushed, trying to think of a suitable comeback.

"Whatever," he muttered in defeat. "Let's play!"

Dashing into the arcade, the two teens hurried to the nearest game that involved shooting, eager to use their fourth period 'constructively.' As they stuffed in the coins, Kiba looked over at the blonde, a question bubbling to his lips.

"So Naruto…" He began, waiting for the game to start. "You and Sasuke… you're complete opposites… how does that work?"  
Naruto grinned happily at the brunette.

"They do say opposite's attract!" He said with a shrug. "And… well… I don't know. I love him…"

Kiba smirked, ready to tease the blonde about the 'sappy girl feelings' he was expressing, but the blonde's next question threw him off.

"Don't you love- who was it? Kankuro?" Naruto asked, shooting someone on screen. Kiba himself got shot as he gaped at the blonde. Naruto looked back at him. "What?"

"Um… I-…um…" Kiba hefted his gun, looking back at the screen. "W-We don't really talk about love…"

"Why not?" Naruto asked, not understanding. Kiba blinked a couple of times.

"We… just don't…" He muttered. "We- …well… I-I… I don't even know if I'm sure what love is…"

Naruto smiled sweetly at the inu.

"Love is great!" He chirped. "It makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, you don't ever want to see the other person upset, you just want to spend time with them… hmm… it's pretty indescribable…"

Kiba's mind flew back to the times he spent with Kankuro, perfectly happy just to sit in the older boy's presence, watching as he tweaked one of his many theatre puppets. He remembered the time that his dog, Akamaru, went missing, and Kankuro showed up at three am, dragging the large dog behind him.

"Is that… love…?" the inu murmured to himself. He certainly couldn't, _wouldn't, _imagine life without the Sabaku…

"Huh?" Naruto shot someone else on the screen before turning to look at Kiba. "You say something?"

Kiba shook his head.

"Nah…" He said, smiling as he shot Screen-Naruto in the head. "Head shot."

"Ahh!" The blonde shrieked. "Cheater!"

"Sore loser!"

"Mongrel!"

"Dumb blonde!"

"Mutt breath!"

"Fox Face!"

"Dog Boy!"

"Uchiha lover!"

"Oh! Cheap shot!"

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"Why the _hell _hasn't he left him yet?" Neji growled, glaring at the red-head in front of him. "Surely the moment you told him he must have been ready to ditch him?"

Gaara shuffled uncomfortably on the seat in the empty classroom.

"Well… I haven't told him yet," he murmured. Neji's eyes narrowed.

"What?" The brunette's voice was dangerously low. Gaara sighed.

"H-He's so happy…" He muttered. "And he trusts Sasuke… I didn't want to ruin his happiness…"

Neji's shoulders drooped.

"I… understand…" He said softly. Hell, the Hyuga would do anything to see the blonde happy… but only if that happiness was directed at him. "It's ok Gaara… but the sooner he knows the better…"

Gaara nodded sadly. Sighing again, he ran a hand through his messy red hair. He hated to disappoint Neji, but Naruto was just so happy… Damn, he had no idea what to do…

"Gaara," Neji's voice brought the red-head's attention back to the brunette. "Don't stress about this too much, we have exams next week, I guess… it would be best for everyone if we put it off until then."

Gaara nodded slowly, relaxing slightly.

"Yes… if Naruto finds out about this now, it will upset him greatly," Gaara murmured. "He won't be able to concentrate… yes, it will be best to wait…"

Nodding slowly, Neji rose and crossed to the door. Turning back, he looked his friend over.

"Thank you, Gaara," he said softly. "You're a good guy."

As Neji left, a genuine smile broke out on Gaara's face, ecstatic at being complimented by his long time crush.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

As the door to his bedroom opened, Sasuke's eyes snapped furiously to the blonde that bounced in, arms wrapped around a large teddy bear.

"Sasuke look!" He cried, holding the bear up. "Me and Kiba went to the arcade, and we played so many games, and we put our tickets together and got this!"  
Failing to notice the intense glare he was receiving, Naruto continued to drone on.

"-and I've never been to an arcade with anyone before so it was-"

'_.kill._'

"-and then I shot him right in the head and Kiba, naturally, chucked a fit-"

'_Stupid dog… steal my fox for the day…_'

"-and I named him Kuma! I know it's not very inventive, but- eh? You alright, teme?"

Naruto finally noticed Sasuke's death glare.

"What?" He asked, confused. Sasuke rose, stalking towards his blonde.

"You spent the day with Kiba at the arcade?" He asked tightly. Naruto frowned.

"No, just from fourth period onwards." He replied. "We lost track of time, it was so fun!"

"You spent the _majority _of the day with Kiba at the arcade?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, we played games til four, then I went home and fed Kyu, then I came here!" The blonde said. "Why?"  
Standing as close to his blonde as the giant bear allowed, Sasuke intensified his glare.

"In case you forgot," the Uchiha growled. "You have from fifth period on with _me._"

Naruto's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open.

"Oh…" He whispered, hugging the bear tighter. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, 'oh,'" he hissed. "And you don't even have a phone for me to ring you on."

Shrinking away from his angry lover, Naruto brought the bear up almost like a shield.

"I'm s-so sorry, Sasuke!" He cried. "I-I didn't mean to be there so long! We lost track of time!"

Naruto pouted, looking up at Sasuke with large blue puppy-dog eyes. Sasuke almost fell for it, but caught himself at the last moment.

"No!" He snapped. "You're not weaselling your way out of this!"

"B-But Sasuke…" Naruto pleaded, widening his eyes in a desperate attempt to feign innocence. "I-I didn't mean to…"

Growling at the adorable display Naruto was making, Sasuke stalked away from the blonde and out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Naruto watched him go, rolling his eyes.

"Stupid teme…" He muttered. "He needs to lighten up and let me breathe…"

Still, the blonde felt slightly guilty at causing his lover to worry. Crossing to the bed, Naruto hopped up on it, clutching the bear tight.

'_I'll just wait for him._'

Closing his eyes briefly, Naruto yawned, worn out from the arcade.

'_Teme won't mind if I have a small nap…_'

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Stomping past the kitchen, Sasuke swore to himself, annoyed at his blonde.

"Sasuke."

The raven stopped, before going back to the kitchen, unleashing his glare upon his elder brother.

"What?" He hissed. Itachi, sitting at the table reading some papers, raised an eyebrow.

"You seem agitated, otouto," the elder Uchiha commented, taking a sip of his tea. Sasuke glared at him.

"Not that it's any of your business," He snapped. "But yes, I am."

"I'm guessing that this is about your blonde?" Itachi continued, sifting through his papers. Sasuke's glare intensified.

"Perhaps," he growled. Itachi smirked, dropping the papers.

"Look, Sasuke, the thing about blondes like Naruto and Deidara…" the elder raven trailed off, thinking for a second. "…they need their space occasionally."

Sasuke snorted sceptically.

"When was the last time Deidara left the mansion on his own?" He asked. Itachi opened his mouth and Sasuke cut him off. "Not including Art Shows."

Narrowing his red-tinged eyes, Itachi thought for a moment. A couple of minutes later he looked up again.

"We needed bolt cutters," he said. "And Deidara went out and got some."

Sasuke stared at his brother, incredulously.

"Bolt cutters?" He asked. "Are you serious? What the hell could you need those for?"

Itachi smirked, leaning forward.

"Well, I was chained to the bed, and we'd lost the key, so-" He was cut off by Sasuke's shriek.

"Aniki!" He cried. "I_ don't_ want to hear about your sex life!"

Chuckling, Itachi nodded.

"I know, I know," he said. "But the point is, Deidara left to get the bolt cutters on his own."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"When exactly was this?" He asked. Itachi frowned.

"…three years ago…" He muttered. Sasuke smirked.

"My point exactly," he said smugly. Itachi glared at him.

"But Deidara still has his own free time," Itachi pointed out. "That's why I turned that room into an Art Studio for him, other wise he gets bitchy."

Sasuke stared at his brother for a minute. Itachi, annoyed with the silence, snapped at him.

"What?"

"Did you just say 'bitchy'?" Sasuke asked. Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up," he growled, taking a drink of tea. Sasuke shook his head.

"The great Uchiha Itachi using the word 'bitchy,'" Sasuke mused. "What has the world come to?"

Itachi threw an orange from the fruit display at him.

"Go fuck your blonde," he snapped. Sasuke smirked.

"Excellent idea," he replied, striding from the room. "I'd suggest the same, but I don't hate you that much."

Itachi threw the whole bowl at him this time, but he was smiling as Sasuke vanished.

"Hmm… you 'don't hate me that much' otouto?" He pondered. "That's an improvement… that little blonde has changed you, for the better…"

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Sasuke took a deep breath, opening the door to his room slowly. He wasn't good at apologising, yet he knew he had to do it now…

Shuffling into the room, closing the door behind him, his eyes searched for his blonde. Spotting him on the bed, he crossed towards it quickly, but stopped dead three feet from it. Naruto was curled up, clutching the bear, fast asleep. His blonde hair fell over his tanned face, emphasising his angelic appearance. His face was completely relaxed, making Sasuke's heart turn. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on the kitsune's forehead, stroking his hair softly.

Naruto stirred slightly, shuffling.

"Mmm… 'Suke…" He mumbled. Sasuke smirked, knowing the blonde has a habit of talking in his sleep.

"Shh… go back to sleep…" The raven murmured. Naruto settled back down. Sasuke decided that, even if the blonde was asleep, an apology was an apology. "I'm sorry I snapped at you… I love you, Naruto."

"'S ok…" The blonde sighed. "I love ramen too…"

Eyes narrowing, Sasuke glared down at the blonde. Naruto shuffled again, a small smile appearing on his plump lips.

"…but not…as much…" he continued sleepily. "As I love 'Suke…"

Smiling down at his fox, Sasuke kissed his lips lightly, before covering the blonde with a blanket. Crossing to his desk, he sat down to do his homework, unable to stop smiling.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Scrunching his eyes up, Naruto tried to ignore whatever was tickling his face. Rolling away from it, he settled back down onto the comfortable bed.

The tickling returned.

Naruto rolled away.

The tickling returned.

Naruto rolled away.

The tickling returns.

Naruto rolled away-

-and onto the floor.

"AHH!" He shrieked, landing with a thump. Scrambling to his feet, he glared at the bed, and the raven sitting on it, eyebrows raised.

"Teme!" He shouted. "What the hell did you do that for!?"

Sasuke chuckled, dropping the paper he used to tickle the blonde.

"Dinner, dobe," he said. Naruto prepared to shout at him again, but remembered their previous conversation.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, 'Suke!" He cried, crawling onto the bed towards his raven lover. "I-I'm sorry I went to the arcade with Kiba! I won't do it again!"

Burying his face in the raven's lap, Naruto bit his lip, worried about what Sasuke would say.

Sasuke reached down, stroking the blonde's hair softly.

"Shh… it's ok, Naruto," he whispered, trying to contain himself over the fact that he had a lap full of blonde, temptingly close… "I understand that you need your space sometimes."

Looking up, Naruto blinked a couple of times.

"You do?" He asked quietly. Sasuke nodded. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Then it's _you _who should be apologising!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, slipping his arms around the fox.

"I did apologise, dobe," he said. "I said I was sorry, and that I love you."

Naruto thought for a moment.

"When?" He asked, confused. Sasuke shrugged.

"When you were asleep," he replied. Naruto shrieked.

"That doesn't count!" He cried. Sasuke put on a mournful pout.

"Well… I said it, and you told me that it's ok," he ignored Naruto's squawk. "…and that you love ramen."

Naruto froze, looking up at Sasuke, horrified.

"I said… I love ramen…?" He whispered. Sasuke nodded. "AHH! I'm so sorry!"

Naruto launched himself at the raven, clutching him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, 'Suke!" He cried. "I love you too! I love you so much!"

Laughing out right, Sasuke gathered the blonde up tight.

"You dobe, you said that you love ramen," Sasuke chuckled. "But then you said that you love _me _more."

Sighing in relief, Naruto loosened his hold on the raven.

"Oh thank…" he trailed off, nuzzling Sasuke's neck. "I do… I love you more than I love ramen… I always will…"

Sasuke smirked, kissing the blonde's head.

"I know, dobe," he replied. "And I will always love you too… now let's go eat."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, and bounded off the bed, followed by Sasuke. Sasuke smirked to himself, knowing that the dinner waiting downstairs was, in fact, ramen.

'_He's too fun to tease…_'

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Dinner with Naruto could never get boring, Sasuke decided. After moaning over his ramen for ten minutes about how it was delicious but not as delicious as Sasuke (insert Uchiha eyebrow twitch here) and how he loves ramen but he loves Sasuke more, Naruto proceeded to inhale bowl after bowl of the stuff. It had even surprised Deidara.

After that, Sasuke had been perfectly content to curl up with his blonde on the couch, watching whatever dodgy television show the blonde wanted. However, Deidara decided to drag the younger blonde off to show him his art work, leaving Sasuke blonde-less and irritable

Stomping to answer the door (seriously! Why must everyone call upon the Uchiha's at night!?) Sasuke was _not _in the mood for anything stupid, and was half hoping that the person on the other side of the door was selling something just so he could yell at them.

Yanking the door open, Sasuke raised his eyebrow, swallowing his shout, as he looked the Inuzuka standing on his doorstep over.

"Kiba? What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised. Moving aside, he let the mutt inside.

Kiba looked up at Sasuke with hollow, red-rimmed eyes.

"Is Naruto here?" He asked shakily. Sasuke nodded, concerned for his friend.

"Kiba!" Said blonde shrieked, running down the stairs. "What happened!?"

Kiba took one look at the happy blonde before bursting into tears.

"K-Kankuro…" He sobbed. "H-He… I-I…"

Hugging the inu tight, Naruto lead Kiba towards the lounge room, Sasuke following.

"What is it?" Naruto continued. "What happened?"  
"I-I said-" Kiba hiccuped, cutting himself off. "I s-said to him, t-to Kankuro, th-that I l- that I-..."

Naruto bit his lip, settling Kiba onto the couch.

"That you love him?" He asked softly. Kiba nodded, tears flowing freely down his face.

"H-He lost it!" The inu sobbed. "H-He just s-started yelling a-and sh-shouting and he ki-kicked me out!"

Wrapping his arms tightly around the brunette, Naruto let Kiba sob into his shoulder. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, pulling his phone from his pocket. Flipping through his contacts, he rolled his eyes as he saw all the strange nicknames Naruto renamed his contacts with. Stopping at Panda-Boy, he dialled. Gaara picked up after two rings.

"What?" The re-head hissed. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"What the hell did your brother do to Kiba?" Sasuke demanded.

"More like what the hell did Kiba do to my brother," Gaara replied icily. "_He hasn't come out of his room in hours._"

"You've upset Kiba," Sasuke said coldly. "Which, in turn, upset Naruto. I do not like it when Naruto's upset…"

Gaara sighed heavily, an odd thing for the Sabaku.

"_I'll be right over,_" Gaara muttered. Hanging up, Sasuke glared at the phone for a moment before returning his gaze to Naruto and Kiba. Frowning, he watched as the blonde rocked the brunette back and forth slowly, a pained expression on his kitsune's face.

'_Fuck…that older Sabaku upset Naruto… if he's not careful I'll upset his face…_'

Sufficiently angry, Sasuke sat back to wait for Gaara.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Takami Wo Mezashite

* * *

"And what do you expect _me _to do about it?" Gaara asked dryly, ignoring the death glare Sasuke sent his way. "I don't like to talk to Kankuro. He's… weird…"

Kiba glared up at Gaara through red-rimmed eyes.

"He's not weird!" Kiba spat out. "If anyone's weird, it's you!"

Gaara swung his gaze onto Kiba, trying to kill the brunette with his eyes. Kiba ignored him.

"Kankuro's great!" Kiba continued heatedly. "He's better than great! He's hot, he's kind – at times – and he's great in bed, I mean at on-"

Leaning forward, Gaara slapped a hand over Kiba's mouth, tossing him a dirty look.

"I do _not _want to hear about you and my brother," he hissed. "It's bad enough that I can actually _hear _you sometimes!"

Turning scarlet, Kiba returned his head to his hands, ignoring the red-head. Naruto wrapped his arms back around the brunette, narrowing his eyes at Gaara. Sasuke, not liking that his blonde was upset, grabbed Gaara's arm, dragging the older boy out of the room.

Tossing him into the foyer, Sasuke glared at the Sabaku. Gaara glared right back.

"Fix this!" Sasuke hissed, moving across the hall and into the kitchen. Gaara threw him a disgusted look.

"Oh shut up, Uchiha," he growled. "Like I care about my brother's and Kiba's relationship, if you can even call it that. I only came here to talk to _you_."

Sasuke, taken aback, blinked a couple of times.

"What?" He asked, confused. Gaara took this opportunity to go on the offensive.

"This thing with Naruto," Gaara snapped. "You slept with the boy, isn't that bad enough? For the love of Kami-sama, let him be now!"

Sasuke turned a hateful gaze on the red-head. Gaara was shocked to see Sasuke's eyes had taken on a slight red-tinge, redder than Itachi's were naturally.

"Fuck you," the brunette growled in a low voice. "You know nothing, _nothing_, about this!"

Backing away slightly, Gaara tried to maintain his glare but knew it was futile.

"I know enough," Gaara said in shaky voice. "I know that you've decided to take it to the next level, make the boy fall in love with you before dumping him."

Snarling, Sasuke slammed Gaara against the wall, his hand at the older boy's throat.

"What the _fuck _gave you that idea!?" Sasuke half-snarled. "What the _fuck _made you think that?!"

Gaara gave up on trying to keep up his glare as Sasuke's eyes turned completely red, two small black comma-shapes whirling in each.

"N-Neji…" Gaara whispered, barely able to breathe. "N-Neji said- he said you were going t-to…"

Releasing the red-head, Sasuke turned and slammed his fists down on the counter. Gaara sank to the floor, gasping as he watched Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed the newly-replaced fruit display and threw it across the room, watching as it slammed into the wall and shattered.

"Y-You really l-love him…" Gaara whispered. Sasuke turned back to him, the red fading from his eyes.

"I do…" Sasuke replied softly. "I do…"

Shaking his head slightly, Sasuke offered a hand to Gaara. Gaara took it shakily. Sasuke pulled the older boy to his feet.

"I-I'm sorry, Gaara…" He muttered. "You didn't- Neji said- I'm sorry."

Gaara nodded, releasing Sasuke's hand.

"It's ok, Sasuke," he murmured. "I- Neji, he has a… certain influence on me…"

Sasuke nodded sadly.

"Yes…" He said. "You should really see to that…and try and help Kiba."

Striding from the room, Sasuke left the red-head deep in thought. Gaara didn't even notice when Itachi entered the kitchen, throwing the younger boy a curious look. He did, however, notice when Itachi spotted the broken bowl.

"SASUKE!"

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Once Kiba was safely settled in the passenger seat of Gaara's car, Naruto returned to the mansion, waving good bye to the obviously-disturbed red-head and the still-sobbing brunette. In the entrance hall the blonde got the fright of his life as Sasuke materialized next to him, pulling him into a deep kiss. Naruto squeaked lightly, but quickly melted into the kiss. Opening his mouth automatically, Naruto clung to Sasuke's top as the brunette's tongue slid around his mouth. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the younger boy, pulling him flush against his body. Making the kiss more desperate, Sasuke held Naruto tighter. Naruto bit Sasuke's lip, and used the brunette's gasp to break his mouth free.

"D-Damn it, teme!" Naruto panted. "I-I need t-to breathe!"

Sasuke ignored him, latching his mouth back onto Naruto's. Sliding his tongue back into Naruto's mouth, he ran his hands down Naruto's back, mentally cursing the cloth in between his touches and his kitsune. Backing the blonde back towards the wall, Sasuke slipped his hands under Naruto's top; caressing the fox's muscled back. Naruto stopped protesting, bringing his hands up to fist Sasuke's hair desperately. Retrieving his hands once they hit the wall, Sasuke gripped Naruto's ass, bringing him up to lean against the wall. Naruto moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Sasuke's waist, grinding against the older boy. Sasuke continued to squeeze Naruto's ass as he slid his lips down from the blonde's to the tan neck before him. Attaching to it desperately, Sasuke reinforced the other marks already littering the neck and created a few new ones.

Panting frantically, Naruto leaned his head back on the wall, moaning loudly. Grinding against his lover, he knew he should mention that they were in the entrance hall, but he didn't have the heart to tell Sasuke to stop.

'_He's probably disturbed about the whole Kiba-Kankuro-love thing…_'

Sasuke moved down to Naruto's collarbone, sucking lightly on it.

'_Fucking Neji… they have no idea, _no idea_, about what I feel for Naruto… I'll deal with Neji tomorrow, but for now…_'

Returning to the blonde's mouth, he relished in the loud moan the kitsune released. Probing with his tongue, Sasuke growled in frustration as Naruto turned his head to the side.

"Sasuke!" Naruto scolded. "We're in the hall!"

"And?" Sasuke growled in reply, attacking Naruto's neck again.

"Let's go to your bedroom," the blonde whispered, running his fingers through the raven's hair. "We can be more… private…"

Sasuke looked around before stepping back from the wall, re-gripping the blonde's ass, and carried him into the living room. Kicking the door shut, he leaned Naruto up against it, kissing the fox deeply as he fumbled with the lock. Once the lock clicked shut, Sasuke gathered up his blonde again, carrying him to the couch.

"Close enough," he mumbled against the smaller boy's mouth. Naruto bit his lip again, glaring at him.

"No it's not!" He hissed, squirming as Sasuke pulls his shirt off. "I'm not doing it on the couch!"

Sasuke chuckled lightly, removing his own shirt.

"You also said you weren't going to do it in the bathroom at school," he reminded the blonde, attacking the tan chest before him. "And my balcony, and that changing room at the mall, _and _Itachi's office… this is much better. And I locked the door."

Biting his lip, Naruto thought for a minute.

"B-But Deidara a-and Itachi a-are right- Ahh! Fine…" He muttered, arching into Sasuke's touches. "But if we get caught I'm sleeping at _my _house for a week."

'_With me…_'

Sasuke calmly took one of the blonde's nipples into his mouth, snickering as the blonde moaned loudly. Sasuke was much more inclined to stay at the blondes now, as the fox's room was completely refurbished for his birthday. Sasuke still smiled at the memory of Naruto's wide eyes when he saw the new room. His nether regions stirred as he remembered breaking that new furniture in.

Switching buds, Sasuke ground down on Naruto's member, running his hands gently over the blonde's chest. Squirming, Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair tight as the raven continued his journey south. Sucking around the blonde's odd tattoo, Sasuke let his fingers fumble with the blonde's pants. Making quick work of them, Sasuke quickly stripped the rest of his kitsune's clothes off. Sitting back, Sasuke smirked at the sight of his completely nude fox. Naruto, still not used to being completely naked in front of Sasuke, squirmed, trying to cover himself. Sasuke, not having any of that, snatched up his hands, pinning them above the blonde's head. Naruto opened his mouth to complain, but Sasuke quickly leaned down, capturing the blonde's pouting lips and sliding his tongue into the awaiting cavern. Wrapping his tongue around the blonde's, Sasuke releases the fox's wrists, trailing his hands down the kitsune's chest. Naruto raised his hands to fumble with the raven's top, not wanting to be the only naked one. Releasing Naruto's lips, Sasuke tugged the offending material over his head impatiently, latching back onto Naruto's mouth once he was free. Running his hands over Sasuke's chest, Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven, pulling him down on top of him, wanting skin-to-skin contact. They both moaned as their bare chests came into contact with an explosion of heat and electricity. Reaching down to fumble with Sasuke's belt as said raven explored his mouth; Naruto moaned slightly, the taste of his boyfriend almost overloading him. Finally undoing the pesky belt, Naruto hurriedly unzipped the pants, pushing them and Sasuke's boxers down. Sasuke sat up, kicking them the rest of the way off himself. Smiling down at his naked blonde, Sasuke leaned in for a gentle kiss before rubbing Naruto's hips softly.

"Mmm Naruto," Sasuke purred. "You always taste so good…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Sasuke, pouting.

"Hurry up with the foreplay teme!" He growled. "If we're going to do this, we'll do it _now_!"

Smirking, Sasuke reached for his fallen pants, drawing a tube of lube from the pocket. Ignoring the incredulous look he received, Sasuke calmly coated three of his fingers, lowering them to the blonde's entrance. Naruto nodded eagerly, spreading his legs wider. Sasuke pushed in the first finger, sighing at the familiar feeling of being swallowed into the tight heat. Searching around the blonde's passage, Sasuke absently raised his other hand to stroke Naruto's face. The blonde leaned into the touch, watching his seme prepare him silently. As Sasuke added the second finger, Naruto releases a soft moan, drawing Sasuke's eyes to his. Locking his blue orbs onto Sasuke's black, Naruto licked his lips slightly, lowering his lashes to frame his eyes. Sasuke narrowed his own eyes before leaning in to capture Naruto's lips, pushing in the third finger at the same time. Scissoring all three of his fingers, Sasuke prodded Naruto's prostrate, eliciting a gasp from the blonde. Smirking evilly, Sasuke continued to stretch the blonde; purposefully missing the boy's prostrate. Ignoring the evil eye Naruto gave him; Sasuke removed his fingers, picking up the lube again.

Naruto snatched the tube from the raven's hand, pouring the substance onto his hands. Grasping Sasuke's member, Naruto coated it slowly with long pleasurable strokes. Sasuke threw back his head, moaning softly. Naruto gave his erection one final squeeze before releasing it. Sasuke looked back down at his blonde, eyes filled with adoration and love. Positioning himself at the blonde's entrance, Sasuke pushed in quickly, wincing as Naruto bit his lip. Making soothing noises, Sasuke trailed kisses over his blonde's face. Naruto pulled a face and captured Sasuke's lips briefly.

"M-Move teme," he growled. "I-I'm not a vi-virgin!"

Smirking lecherously, Sasuke began to thrust his hips.

"Oh yes, I can attest that," Sasuke said, ignoring the blush and glare Naruto gained. "Mmm… definitely not a virgin…"

As he moved faster and faster, Naruto's response was lost in a gurgle of moans. Gripping Sasuke's shoulders tightly, Naruto threw back his head, pure bliss evident on his face. Sasuke took the offer, latching onto his kitsune's neck, reinforcing previous marks and creating a few more, all the while increasing his rhythm. Naruto arched his back helplessly, the moans, gasps and screams tearing from his mouth and echoing around the room. As Sasuke brought him closer to the edge, he reached down to pump Naruto's member, causing Naruto's volume to reach a new high. Pounding harder and harder, sure to hit the fox's prostrate every time, Sasuke devoured the sight of his kitsune, hair soaked with sweat, eyes screwed shut, mouth open and panting. Only Sasuke ever got to see him like that, and he'd be damned if some stupid Hyuga was going to try and take that from him.

Pounding with a new energy, Sasuke growled, gripping Naruto's hips harder.

"Wh-Who do y-you belong t-to?" He snarled. Naruto's bright blue eyes fluttered open.

"S-Suke…" He gasped out. "I be-belong to Suke…"

"Tell me N-Naruto," Sasuke growled. "W-Who do y-you love?"

"You!" Naruto screamed, arching his back. "I lo-love you, s-so much, S-Suke!"

"M-Me too, Naruto…" Sasuke panted, on the edge. "A-And no one w-will take y-you from m-me…"

Before he can ask what Sasuke was talking about, Naruto's orgasm hit him. Screaming, he gripped Sasuke's shoulders tight. Sasuke was pushed over the edge by Naruto's walls clamping down on him, and he latched onto Naruto's neck, biting as he released.

Panting heavily, Naruto let his legs slide down, turning into a pile of goo. Sasuke pulled out of his blonde, dropping on top of him.

"You're heavy…" Naruto complained, wrapping his arms around Sasuke anyway. Sasuke ignored him, pushing his body fully against the blonde's.

"Naruto…" He murmured. "Listen to me…"

"Hmm?" Naruto opened sleepy eyes, looking down at his lover's head. "What is it, Suke?"

"Naruto… please…" Sasuke whispered. "D-Don't ever leave me…I don't want to be alone again…"

Shocked, Naruto wrapped his arms tighter around Sasuke.

"I-I would never," he whispered sincerely. "_Never._ Don't say that, Sasuke, don't even _think _that!"

Sighing in relief, Sasuke began to drift off, wrapped securely in Naruto's embrace.

'_Don't worry Sasuke, I'm not going anywhere…_'

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Watching the brunette huddled on his bed, Gaara sighed heavily, rubbing his temples.

"Damn people and their damn issues…" He muttered, slumping in his desk chair. "Stupid Naruto… stupid Sasuke… stupid Neji… stupid, _stupid_, Kankuro…"

Kiba sniffed, not listening to Gaara's mumbling. Eyes locked on the door, he half-hoped, half-dreaded that Kankuro would burst through the door any minute. He didn't want to see the other brunette after what happened, but he still wanted him… still loved him…Turning his gaze back to his friend, Kiba noted how troubled Gaara looked.

"G-Gaara?" He questioned. "I-Is something wrong?"

Gaara's sea-foam green eyes snapped to him.

"No, Kiba, nothing," he muttered. "Are you ok?"

Kiba shook his head.

"No…" he mumbled. "But that's expected…"

Gaara crossed to sit next to him on the bed, frowning.

"Kiba…" he began. "O-Our family… never grew up with much love in it… I never tell my siblings that I love them, even though I do. And they're the same."

Frowning, Kiba looked over at the door.

"That's horrible…" he muttered. "My sister annoys me, but I still tell her I love her…"

Gaara sighed, running a hand through his crimson locks.

"The point is," he continued. "It's hard for us to express emotions. That's just the way we are."

Kiba's eyes filled up with tears again, and he nodded slowly. Gaara sighed again before wrapping a hesitant arm around the brunette.

"It'll be ok…" he said uncertainly, unsure of how to deal with the weeping inu. "I'm sure it will…"

Kiba nodded, leaning into Gaara's embrace. Gaara tried to make soothing noises, unsure of how to go around it. A knock at the door saved him.

"Come in," he called. The door opened slowly. Leaning on the frame was Temari's boyfriend.

"Dinner's ready," Shikamaru drawled lazily.

"We're not hungry," Gaara said coldly. Shikamaru seemed unaffected by his tone.

"Don't blame you," he said. "It's not take-out; she actually tried cooking again…"

Shikamaru slouched off as Gaara shuddered. Temari's cooking… was less than desirable. Much less.

Looking up at the open door, Gaara froze as his older brother passed. Exhaling deeply as Kankuro passed from view, Gaara tightened his hold on his friend, angry at his brother for treating him so wrong. Before he could do anything else, Kankuro appeared at the door again, eyes livid.

"What the hell?" He snarled. Kiba sat up quickly, eyes widening as he saw who was at the door. Gaara sighed heavily.

"Kankuro-" He began. Kankuro cut him off.

"Like hell you love me!" He snapped, pointing at a shocked Kiba. "The minute I turn my back you climb into bed with my brother!"

"Kankuro-" Yet again, Gaara was cut off, but by the other brunette this time.

"I was not 'climbing into bed' with Gaara!" Kiba shouted. "He was just being a good friend and comforting me since you're such an ass!"

"Like hell!" Kankuro yelled back. "And I am not an ass!"

"You so are!" Kiba screeched. "What kinds of person freaks out when someone tells them that they love them?!"  
"Me obviously!" Kankuro shouted. Gaara sighed again, ready to kill both of them.

"And even if I did jump into bed with Gaara," Kiba snapped. "What would you care!?"

Gaara's eyes shot open and he looked up in time to catch the murderous look Kankuro gave him.

"You made it clear that you don't care about me at all!" Kiba continued. "So why can't I move on!? Why can't I find someone else to love!?"

"No!" Kankuro growled, stalking towards Kiba. "Hell no! You love _me_!"  
Before Kiba could react, Kankuro swept him into a deep, bruising kiss. Kiba released a small sob against the older brunette's mouth, fisting Kankuro's hair tightly. Gaara rolled his eyes, making a disgusted noise. The two broke apart, panting heavily. Kiba thumped his head against Kankuro's broad chest.

"I hate you," he wailed, sliding his arms down to wrap around Kankuro's neck. "I hate you, I hate you, I love you!"

Kankuro pulled Kiba closer, burying his face in the younger boy's chocolate brown hair.

"I love you too…" Kankuro muttered. Gaara smiled slightly, but his expression quickly turned to disgust as the two began to eat each others faces again.

"Get out!" He growled, rising. Kankuro didn't break the kiss; he simply dragged the younger brunette from the room. Kiba remained firmly latched onto Kankuro's mouth, moaning encouragement as Kankuro's hands slid up the younger brunette's shirt. Gaara slammed the door behind them before stomping back to his desk. Settling back into his chair, he glared at his computer screen, as the screen saver changed to a picture of him, Neji, Kiba, Sasuke and Naruto at the arcade. Eyes locked onto the blonde, Gaara bit his lip slightly.

"Damn…" he muttered. "Exams end tomorrow… I have to tell him after… it's for his own good…"

Switching off the computer, Gaara dropped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"It's for his own good…"

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Sasuke felt like screaming.

Yet _again _someone was knocking on the door to the Uchiha Mansion at 9.30pm, on _Thursday night, _forcing him to abandon his blonde, who was still sleeping in Sasuke's bed, pull on some clothes and stomp irritably down to the front door.

Flinging said door open, Sasuke got ready to shout at the visitor, but the words died in his throat. Standing on the doorstep was a tall, dark skinned youth, thick muscles bulging. Standing next to him was a small, petite woman, long dark hair framing her beautiful face, warm chocolate eyes smiling in unison with her mouth.

"May I help you?" Sasuke asked cautiously. The woman stepped forward.

"Yes, are you Uchiha Sasuke?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes…" He said uncertainly. "May I help you?"

The smile bloomed completely, a beautiful smile, yet Sasuke didn't trust it.

"My friend and I would like to talk to you," she continued. "It's frightfully important."

Sasuke nodded slowly, standing aside to let them in.

"Do come in," he murmured. "I'm sorry, you're names are…?"

The woman's smile widened, if possible.

"This is my boyfriend, Zabuza," she said, gesturing to the large youth. "And I am Haku."

Brushing past the shocked Uchiha, Haku glided into the hall, followed by her, no _his _boyfriend. Warning bells went off in Sasuke's head as he remembered a conversation he had with Gaara, when he first set his eyes on Naruto.

"_**Then his friend, Haku, spread his secrets around," Gaara continued dully. "After that, Haku's boyfriend Zabuza would beat him up on a daily basis."**_

'_Haku… Zabuza…_'

The names flew through Sasuke's head, over and over again.

And then Sasuke saw red.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Takami Wo Mezashite

* * *

Glaring across the room, Sasuke continued to pace back and forth behind the couch holding Itachi and Deidara. Across from them, on an identical couch, Zabuza's eyes followed Sasuke warily while Haku calmly sipped his tea. After Sasuke attempted to throttle Haku, Zabuza's eyes hadn't left Sasuke. Itachi and Deidara, both ignorant to Sasuke's hatred of the two youths, had intervened.

"So, Haku was it?" Itachi began. Haku nodded. "May I ask why my brother hates you so much?"

Haku sighed heavily, placing his cup down. Zabuza shifted next to him, obviously ready to defend his petite boyfriend if necessary.

"I'm afraid the reason is completely unjust," Haku said sadly. "I believe poor Sasuke heard one side of a story, and judg-"

"What possible reason could you have to justify what you did?" Sasuke hissed. "What could you possibly say?"

"Sasuke, be quiet!" Itachi snapped. Sasuke glared at his brother but fell silent. Haku inclined his head gracefully to Itachi.

"Thank you," He murmured. "It's simple. Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke almost smirked as he saw Itachi tense and Deidara grab the raven's hand.

"What about Naruto?" Itachi asked, his voice a degree colder. Haku sighed.

"Well, when Naruto came to our school I took pity on him," Haku said. "I allowed him to follow me around, became friends with him, to a degree."

Sasuke wanted to leap across and bash the brunette's head against the coffee table for even thinking that he and Naruto were ever friends.

"And then…" Haku trailed off, sighing heavily. "Naruto confided in me his deepest secrets…and as close as we were, I couldn't set aside my feeling about what he did…"

Itachi leaned in, frowning.

"What did he do?" Itachi asked. Sasuke growled lightly.

"It doesn't matter!" Sasuke snarled. "Whatever he did is not reason enough to beat him up everyday!"

"What, un!?" Deidara shrieked, leaping to his feet. "Y-You beat him up, un!? Every day?!"

Itachi pulled Deidara back down by their entwined hands.

"Stay quiet!" He commanded. "You too, Sasuke."

Sasuke growled lightly, but kept quiet.

"As I was saying," Haku continued. "After finding out what he did… well, if you knew, you'd understand! He deserved what he got! He deserved the pain!"

Itachi leaned forward, releasing Deidara's hand in order to clasp his hands in front of him.

"Tell us," The Uchiha commanded in an icy voice. "Tell us what was so terrible or get out."

Zabuza shuffled, looking Itachi over, obviously trying to asses his chances against him.

"I-I don't think I sh-" Haku was cut off by an angry blonde.

"You heard him, un!" Deidara snapped. "Tell us or get the fuck out, un!"

Zabuza nodded to Haku who sighed yet again.

"Very well…" he murmured. "I'm surprised you don't know already actually."

Sasuke glared at him. Haku ignored it.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked. Haku shook his head.

"The name, Uchiha-san, the name," he said. "Uzumaki? You don't recognize it?"

"Should we, un?" Deidara demanded. Haku thought for a moment.

"No… I guess not…" he said. "Unless you Googled it. _Her _actual name was always less known."

"Less known than what?" Sasuke demanded.

"Uzumaki Kushina," Haku said bluntly. "Is the real name of the mass murderer, Kyuubi."

Sasuke stopped dead, unable to think.

"Of course, you know who Kyuubi is," Haku continued. "The mass murderer from Whirlpool City, slayer of hundreds. She bore a bastard child to Namikaze Minato. I believe you know who that is?"

If possible, that news shocked the three more. Namikaze Minato was the Police Chief of Konoha City, who sacrificed himself to bring down Kyuubi.

"N-No," Deidara whispered. "It's not possible, un!"

"I'm afraid so," Haku said. "Their bastard child is Naruto. The resemblance is undeniable."

"Yes…" Itachi murmured. "I-It is…"

"So what?" Sasuke snapped, causing Deidara to jump. "Who cares who his parents are?! They have nothing to do with Naruto!"

"They have _everything _to do with Naruto!" Haku shouted, rising. "They are his parents! They are who he is! He _is _the mass murderer! He is the man who dared to love her! He is a monster!"

Sasuke leaped across the couch, his fist slamming into Haku's face.

"Haku!" Zabuza barked, leaping to his feet.

"Sasuke!" Deidara shouted, tugging the furious boy away from the petite youth. "Stop it, un!"

"Let me go!" Sasuke shouted, his eyes swirling red with the two comma-shapes whirling. "I'll kill him!"

"No, un!" Deidara cried, pushing the brunette down onto the couch. "Sit down and let Itachi handle this, un!"

Sasuke turned his red gaze on his brother for the first time since Haku's outburst, and flinched.

Itachi was glaring at Haku with his own scarlet eyes, _three _comma-shapes whirling in his.

"You have no idea," Itachi hissed. "_No idea _what Naruto has gone through because of people like you!"

Haku stood his ground, his boyfriend glaring daggers at Sasuke.

"He deserves it!" The brunette snapped. "He deserves everything he gets! And more!"

"No he doesn't!" Itachi snarled. "That blonde angel didn't deserve any of it! He deserves a happy life, and he will receive one so long as he's part of my family!"

Itachi and Haku glared at each other for a moment, death glares clashing. Before anyone could say anything, the door flew open, and Tobi bounced in.

"What's going on?" He demanded, barely noticing the killing aura floating around the room. "You're being very loud! We can hear you upstairs!"

"Tobi's right," a mumbled voice sounded from behind the bubbly raven. "What are you gu-"

Naruto froze, one hand curled into a fist and wiping sleep from his eyes, staring at Haku and Zabuza.

"N-No…" Naruto whispered, backing away. "Y-You can't b-be here… you l-live in K-Kiri…"

"Oh look," Zabuza sneered, talking for the first time beyond Haku's name. "It's the monster himself."

Naruto took a few more steps back, his usually tan face pale. His eyes darted to where Sasuke was sitting on the couch, meeting the raven's eyes.

"I-I'm not a monster…" Naruto whispered. "D-Don't call m-me that…"

"Quiet Monster," Zabuza snapped. "You speak when spoken to."

Naruto bit his lip, his eyes filling with tears. Sasuke growled lowly. At a look from Itachi, he quieted.

"Zabuza-san, Haku-san, you have out stayed your welcome," Itachi said coldly and stiffly. "Please leave."

Sensing the hostility in the room, Tobi shuffled closer to Naruto drawing him away from the door. Haku kept his brown eyes locked on Naruto as he moved towards the door.

"Naruto…" Haku whispered, his voice only heard by Tobi, Zabuza and the blonde. "Leave these people alone… you know you're a monster… accept your fate and die alone…"

Tears began to flow down Naruto's face as he returned the brunette's gaze.

"Haku…" He mumbled. Haku nodded, smiling sweetly.

"Yes Naruto," he prompted. "You know what to do."

Naruto nodded, smiling at Haku himself.

"Get the fuck out."

Haku froze, staring at the blonde. Naruto glared at him, eyes narrowing determinedly.

"What?" Haku hissed. Naruto took a step forward.

"Get-the-fuck-out!" Naruto shouted. "I won't listen to you anymore!"

Naruto strode past Haku to the centre of the room, leaving his back facing the shocked Kiri citizens behind him. Tobi calmly steered Haku and Zabuza out of the room, chatting happily about the many different ways he knew to make a body disappear.

Naruto held his head high, tears sliding down his cheeks until the door behind him slammed shut. A few seconds later he fell to his knees, sobbing. Sasuke was the first to reach his blonde, kneeling beside him, wrapping his arms tightly around the kitsune.

"Shh, Naruto," he murmured. "It's ok… They're gone…"

Naruto sobbed harder, clutching Sasuke's top. Sasuke pulled the blonde into his lap, rocking him back and forth. Deidara knelt on Naruto's other side, stroking the blonde's hair softly. Itachi remained standing, eyes fading back to black, as he watched the three.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto sniffled. "D-Do y-you h-hate m-me?"

"Of course not," Sasuke soothed. "I love you, no matter what some stupid transvestite says."

"B-But it's t-true!" Naruto cried. "M-My Mother wa-was a murderer…"

"I don't care," Sasuke hissed, clutching the blonde tighter. "You're not a murderer. You're Naruto. _My _Naruto."

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, burying his face in the raven's top. "Please… I-I'm sorr-"

"No!" Deidara cut him off fiercely. "You have _nothing _to apologize about, un!"

"He's right," Sasuke growled. "Don't you dare apologize!"

"B-But…" Naruto trailed off, looking up at Sasuke. "I-I… they… b-but…"

Sasuke kissed his lips softly, silencing the blonde.

"I don't want to hear it," he said. "You have nothing to apologize about."

Naruto nodded tiredly, letting his head drop onto Sasuke's chest. Sasuke gathered him up, rising. Meeting Itachi's eyes, Sasuke nodded silently, his thanks being conveyed through his eyes. Itachi nodded in return. Sasuke hefted Naruto, striding from the room. Deidara looked up from the ground at his lover.

"Part of your family, huh, un?" Deidara asked with a smile. Itachi met his eyes lovingly.

"No," he murmured, pulling the blonde to his feet. "Part of _our _family."

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"_What?_" Neji's voice was low and dangerous. Gaara bit his lips nervously.

"I-I think Sasuke actually loves Naruto," Gaara said. "It's not about ruining his reputation anymore. It's love."

Neji growled down the phone, angry.

"Look, I think we should just leave them…" Gaara muttered. "They're hap-"

"_No!_" Neji snapped. "_That's not fair to Naruto. Gaara, if you don't tell him, _I _will._"

Lying back on his bed, Gaara stared at the ceiling.

"A-Alright…" He muttered. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"_Thanks Gaara,_" Neji said, relief evident in his voice. "_I knew I could count on you. You're reliable._"

Gaara's heart pounded unnaturally fast, a small smile slipping on his face.

"T-Thanks," he stuttered. "I-I'd better go, I have an exam tomorrow."

"_Good luck,_" Neji said. "_And Gaara… thanks._"

Gaara sighed as he heard the dial tone.

"Well… tomorrow's the big day…" He muttered. "And I _don't _mean my Chemistry Exam…"

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"Kankuro…" Kiba growled in warning. "I-If you don't m-move _now _I'm go-going to kill you!"

Kankuro chuckled, leaning in to kiss the other brunette.

"Calm down, mutt, I'm getting' to it," he said, spreading his hands on Kiba's hips. "What do you say?"

"P-Please!" Kiba cried. With a satisfied smirk, Kankuro pulled almost all the way out of his lover before slamming back in. Kiba cried out in ecstasy. Kankuro continued to slam into him, harder and harder, aiming for the boy's prostrate.

"K-Kankuro…" Kiba moaned, clawing at the older brunette's back. "I-I missed y-you…"

"Me too, mutt," Kankuro grunted, squeezing the inu's hips. "Now, t-touch yourself."

Kiba needed no further encouragement. Reaching down, he grasped his own erection, pumping eagerly. Kankuro moaned, eyes drinking in the sight. Kiba closed his eyes, pumping his member with one hand, the other clutching the sheets desperately. Kankuro leaned down and blew on his face softly. Kiba's eyes flew open.

"K-Kiba," Kankuro moaned. "L-Look at me… I want you to s-see me when y-you come…"

Kiba groaned, pumping faster. Kankuro thrusted harder, bring his lover closer and closer to the edge.

"K-Kankuro!" Kiba gasped. "I-I'm- I- y-you-"

"Yeah M-Mutt," Kankuro replied. "I k-know."

With one final thrust to the inu's prostrate, the two lovers exploded simultaneously. Kiba screamed, throwing his head back, while Kankuro bit his shoulder, releasing silently.

"F-Fuck…" Kiba gasped. "Oh fuck…"

Kankuro pulled out of his lover, dropping on to him.

"Love you…" He muttered. Kiba grinned, wrapping his arms tightly around the older brunette.

"Love you too…" He replied, drifting off into unconsciousness.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"R-Ready?" Deidara asked Itachi shakily, gripping the arms of the chair tightly. Itachi nodded.

"I'm always ready for you," he replied, grasping the blonde's hips. Deidara grinned, leaning into kiss the older raven.

"G-Good, un," he murmured before slamming himself down onto Itachi's member. Both men groaned, Deidara burying his face into Itachi's neck. Itachi gripped Deidara's hips tighter, biting his lip gently.

"Mmm 'Tachi, un…" Deidara whispered. "S-So big… I-I don't th-think I'll ever g-get used to y-your size, un…"

Itachi lifted Deidara up, using his grip on the blonde's hips, before slamming him back down onto his erect shaft. Deidara emitted a soft scream, gripping the chair tightly.

"Y-You better," Itachi growled. "B-Because I'm going to b-be filling you f-for a long time…"

Deidara moaned loudly, lifting himself up before slamming back down repeatedly. Building up his rhythm, he was soon bouncing up and down on Itachi's member, searching for his own prostrate. Once he hit it, he elicited a loud scream.

"Oh Itachi!" He cried. "Oh fuck, un!"

Itachi smirked; lifting his hips to meet Deidara's downward thrusts. They both knew it was not long until Itachi threw Deidara onto his back, slamming into him harder than ever.

"Mmm 'Tachi, un…" Deidara moaned. "Come on, un…"

"Careful, Deidara," Itachi warned. "You don't want to p-provoke me when you l-look so deliciously f-fuckable…"

"D-Don't I, un?" Deidara asked with a smirk. Locking his one visible eye with Itachi's, Deidara licked his lips slowly, moaning loudly. "Oh 'Tachi… H-Harder… f-fuck me ha-harder… no-one's a-as good as y-you, un… oh! M-Master, un!"

With a feral growl, Itachi threw Deidara to the floor, pushing himself of the chair and slamming back into the blonde instantly. Deidara screamed out at the direct hit to his prostrate, arching his back.

"Fuck!" He screamed. "Oh fuck, Itachi, un!"

Slamming into his blonde lover, Itachi groaned softly at the sight before him. His gorgeous lover, sprawled out on the floor, sweat soaked hair in disarray, his blue eyes rolling wildly, his body glistening.

"Deidara…" He moaned lowly. Deidara screamed again as Itachi slammed into his prostrate.

"Mmm harder, un!" Deidara cried. "Oh fuck, deeper, un!"

Complying, Itachi mentally rolled his eyes.

"Fu-Fuck you're insatiable," Itachi grumbled. Deidara smirked.

"O-Only when i-it comes t-to you, un," he moaned. "E-Every time I s-see you I g-get hard… your f-fucking sex on l-legs, Itachi, un…"

Smirking, Itachi slammed into the blonde harder, bringing him closer to the edge. Itachi didn't even bother to touch Deidara's bobbing member, as they both knew he would come without the touch.

Sure enough, minutes later, Deidara came with a scream, white liquid flying over his chest. Itachi filled his lover with a few thrusts, Deidara's walls milking him. Leaning down, panting heavily, Itachi trailed his tongue through the liquid on Deidara's chest, cleaning his lover. Once every last drop is gone, he met the blonde's smiling eye.

"Ready?" He asked. Deidara's mouth turned into a lazy smirk.

"I'm always ready for you, un."

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

As Naruto's chest rose and fell, Sasuke stroked his hair, watching his sleeping blonde. Lying next to him, his chemistry notes forgotten, Sasuke leaned in to kiss the blonde's forehead gently. Naruto didn't stir.

A small chirp at the end of the bed drew Sasuke's gaze. Looking down, he saw Kyuubi staring at him. Naruto insisted on bringing the rust-colored fox over, as he claimed he was getting too lonely at home. Returning his gaze to the blonde, Sasuke moved the papers off the bed, flicking out the light. Wrapping his arms around the blonde, Sasuke brought Naruto against his chest, holding him tightly.

'_You're no monster, Naruto. I won't let anyone call you that._'

Sasuke drifted off, blissfully unaware of the hell about to break loose.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Whooping happily, Naruto and Kiba dashed out of the exam room, finally free of Maths.

"Finally!" Kiba shouted, tossing his notes into the air. "No more exams! No more Maths! We're free!"

"Inuzuka!" A voice behind them shouted. "Pick up those papers at once!"

Kiba obeyed, grumbling while Naruto laughed hysterically.

"Kiba, that may look cool in the movies," he chuckled. "But not in real life."

"Shut up, Fox Face!" Kiba snapped. Naruto laughed harder.

"Make me, Mutt Breath!" He replied. Kiba growled, launching himself at the amused blonde. Tackling Naruto to the ground, they fight for a few minutes, both laughing as they roll around in front of their unimpressed Maths teacher. As Kiba finally pinned Naruto, much to the kitsune's disgust, a cold voice interrupted them.

"Naruto, I'd like a word with you when you and Kiba are done,"

Looking up at the red-head, Naruto favored Gaara with a fox-grin.

"Sure thing, Gaara!" He chirped, flipping Kiba over. "How'd your Chem Exam go?"

"Fine," Gaara lied. After spending the whole Exam worrying over Naruto, Gaara was sure he only just passed. "How did your Maths Exam go?"

"Great!" Naruto cried as Kiba attacked him with renewed vigor. "'Suke helped me- ahh! Don't bite!- 'Suke helped me study, so I think I did ok!"

Finally, Naruto caught Kiba in a position he couldn't move from. Kiba grunted irritably, glaring at the blonde.

"How the hell did you learn to do that?" He demanded. Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, when Sasuke wants sex, and I don't," Naruto said shamelessly. "I have to defend myself from the horny Uchiha."

"Ahh!" Kiba cried, thrashing. "I don't need to know that!"

"Sure you do!" Naruto laughed. "Wanna know how many times we did 'it' last night?"

"No!" Kiba shouted. Naruto laughed, letting him up.

"Fine, no need to overreact," he said shaking his head. Kiba glared at him.

"Naruto?" Gaara asked. Naruto smiled at him.

"Oh right, you wanted to talk!" He said. "Ok! What is it?"

"Not here," Gaara said, looking around. "It's… private."

Frowning, Naruto nodded.

"Alright then," He muttered. "Kiba! I'll see you later!"

Failing to notice the pale look the inu is supporting, Naruto turned to lead Gaara off. Gaara locked eyes with Kiba for a moment, nodding. Kiba swore softly.

"Well…" He muttered as the red-head left. "He had to know sooner or later."

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Stalking through the empty halls, Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he neared the deserted room that he always hung out in. He was sure Neji was there.

Slamming open the door, Sasuke strode into the room, eyes not yet red, but on the verge of it. Sure enough, Neji was sitting at the teacher's desk, a smug smirk settled on his features, eyes locked on the squirming brunette in front of him. Kiba's eyes shot towards Sasuke, but he quickly dropped his gaze.

"Neji," Sasuke growled. "I want a word with you…"

Neji raised his eyebrows.

"Oh? And what have I done to warrant such an honor?" He asked sarcastically. Sasuke glared at him.

"Kiba, get out," he commanded, not even sparing the inu a glance. Kiba leapt to his feet eagerly, dashing for the door.

"No Kiba," Neji called, the smug smirk growing. "Stay. Once Sasuke has said what he came to said, you can tell him the interesting piece of news you just told me."

Kiba paled, sinking into a chair by the door. He watched as Sasuke and Neji entered a staring competition, one side glaring, the other smug.

"Oh fuck…" the inu whispered. "I shouldn't have gotten up today…"

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"So what is it, Gaara?" Naruto asked, bouncing up and down on the bench. "What do you have to tell me?"  
Gaara sighed heavily, not wanting to crush the boy's vibrant spirit.

"It's not good news, I'm afraid," the Sabaku murmured. "It's about Sasuke…"  
Naruto stopped bouncing at once, tilting his head to the side with a serious expression on his face.

"What about Sasuke?" The blonde asked. Gaara didn't respond. "Gaara? What about Sasuke?"

Gaara sighed again, looking at the ground.

"Well, you see…" He began. "It started a couple of years ago really…"

Gaara began his tale of Sasuke's search for the means to ruin his reputation, resigned to his fate of being the one to break the little blonde's heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Takami Wo Mezashite

* * *

Naruto's brain was slowly turning to mush. He was sure of it. Any second now it was going to come pouring out of his ears. With every word Gaara said, his brain became more and more liquidized. It wasn't possible… he didn't want to believe it, yet he knew it was all true.

"…and then I spoke to Neji," Gaara continued in the same dull, emotionless voice he had been droning on in for the last ten minutes. "And he said that Sasuke was going to try and get you to fall in love with him."

Naruto frowned, his slow brain working.

'_But I already told Sasuke I love him…_'

"But Naruto, I do believe Sasuke's feelings for you are genuine," Gaara said slightly louder. "That he truly lo-"

"Stop," Naruto said, softly but firmly. "Please, don't say it…"

"But Naruto," Gaara began. "It's true, he lo-"

"Don't say it!" Naruto screamed. As quick as the outburst comes, Naruto quieted, leaning forward, his golden hair hiding his face. "Please… don't say it…"

"Naruto…" Gaara whispered, leaning forward. "I-I'm sor-"

"No," Naruto cut him off with a teary smile. "I-I'm gl-glad you t-told me. Otherwise I-I would h-have- he would have- we…"

"Calm down Naruto," Gaara whispered, reaching out a hand for him. "Please, calm down."

Naruto rocked back and forth slowly, trying to control his emotions. His thoughts continued to race, overloading his mind, none of them making sense.

"Naruto!" Gaara's voice drew him out of his stupor. Blinking a couple of times, Naruto tried to focus his eyes on Gaara.

"Gaara…" He murmured. "I-I wanna go…"

Nodding, Gaara rose, wrapping an arm around the blonde, guiding him towards the car park. Naruto leaned into Gaara's chest, frozen, his steps slow and shaky.

Gaara frowned, not liking how the talk went. He couldn't help but wander if Neji was going any better.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Panting heavily, Sasuke's red eyes bored into Neji's pale lavender ones. Neji seemed unfazed by Sasuke's shouting, calmly sitting through the entire ten minutes of Sasuke screaming about how much he loves the little blonde.

"Well," Neji said, raising his eyebrows. "Are you quite done?"

Before Sasuke could answer, a low groan from behind them drew their glares. Kiba thumped his head on the table.

"Fuck!" He swore. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What?" He demanded. Kiba didn't answer. "What?!"  
"Gaara," Kiba growled. "Is talking to Naruto right now, about something he claims is 'very important.'"

Sasuke's heart froze. Slowly, he turned back to Neji, eyes widening. Neji smirked at him, face filled with smug satisfaction.

"No…" Sasuke whispered, the red fading from his eyes. "No…"

"Yes," Neji said cruelly. "I'm afraid your days of playing with the blonde's heart are over. The little angel is free."

Sasuke stared at the other brunette for a moment before an expression of complete rage spread across his features.

"You bastard!" He snarled, fisting Neji's top. "You fucking bastard!"

Neji seemed unfazed by the hand gripping his top. He calmly raised an eyebrow.

"You _could _waste your time yelling at me," he said calmly. "Or you could go look for Naruto."

Sasuke froze, the red pouring back into his eyes.

"Naruto…" He whispered softly. Neji quickly removed the raven's hand from his top. Sasuke barely noticed.

"You see, Sasuke," Neji said, his voice filled with arrogance. "You played with that angel's heart, and now you've lost him. He deserves someone much worthier."

"Worthier?" Sasuke demanded, lip curling. "And I suppose that's you? The son of a lesser branch of his family? Third, if that, in line for the inheritance?"  
Neji's eyes narrowed and Sasuke knew he was in dangerous territory, but he didn't care.

"The lowly 'Caged Bird' of the Hyuga household," Sasuke continued. "Prodigy, genius, mastermind, and yet… doomed to spend his life working for his cousin, who he thinks so little of."

"_Shut up_!" Neji hissed. "Shut the fuck up!"

Sasuke shook his head, his smirk growing.

"Why would Naruto want _you _when he has me?" He continued. "Yes I may be the second son, but I am the heir, due to my brother's abdication of his heritage. I will inherit the companies, fortunes, _everything,_ I can, and will, give Naruto the life he deserves. You, however, would have given hi-"

"I said _shut up_!" Neji screeched. Gasping, he caught himself before he lost it completely, trying to maintain his composure. "Well, you don't have Naruto anymore. So we shall see what he prefers. The Uchiha who lies to him, but can buy him everything. Or the Hyuga, who may not be able to buy him everything, but can love him truthfully."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, glaring at the equally angry Hyuga.

"Stay the fuck away from Naruto," he growled. "Stay the _fuck away from him_."

Neji rose slowly.

"I won't," he said simply. "And you can't make me."

Sasuke slammed his fist down on the desk, feeling the skin on his knuckles splitting. Blood seeped into the table, but Sasuke kept his eyes locked on Neji's. Without saying another word, the Uchiha stalked from the room. Neji watched him go, an amused expression on his face, before he too, strode from the room, leaving the confused Kiba slumped in his chair.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Driving like a mad man, Sasuke weaved his car in and out of traffic, eyes still scarlet as he powered away from the school.

'_I need to get to Naruto before that fucking Hyuga does… oh fuck Naruto, please, listen to me!_'

Pulling up in front of his destination, minutes later, Sasuke took a deep shaky breath, turning the engine off.

'_Fuck… please, listen to me…_'

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Driving calmly, Neji slowed down at the traffic lights, watching disinterestedly as they turn from amber to red. Waiting patiently, he flipped through radio channels until, rolling eyes pale eyes, he switched to a CD. As the lights switched to green, a small smirk appeared on Neji's face as he pushed down on the accelerator, not hurrying, but not dawdling.

"Idiot Uchiha," Neji muttered, the smile still in place. "I'll teach him to insult me…"

Pulling up in front of the house, Neji calmly switched off the engine, noting that, unsurprisingly, the Uchiha's car was nowhere in sight.

"Here we go," Neji murmured, anticipation fluttering in his stomach.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Wrapped up in the warm blanket, Naruto stared up at the ceiling with dead eyes. Memories ran through his head, from his first kiss with Sasuke to the first time he shared Sasuke's bed. Tears slid down his face, but he didn't bother to wipe them away.

A knocking at the door broke him out of his trance. He ignored it. It continued.

"Naruto!" A familiar voice called. "We need to talk."

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Rapping on the door, Sasuke waited impatiently for Naruto to open it. Shuffling from foot to foot, he glared at the closed door, knocking again.

'_He can't ignore me… ok, simple, give him a few minutes, and then break down the door._'

Liking his plan, Sasuke shuffled back and forth, knocking again, losing his patience.

"Naruto!" He called. "We need to talk."

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Knocking on the door, Neji waited patiently, not expecting Naruto to open it for a while. After a few seconds, he knocked again. Ok, so he wasn't being very patient, but hell, Naruto was available! Out of the Uchiha's grasp!

"Naruto!" He called. "We need to talk."

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Biting his lip at the words, Naruto dragged himself from the comfortable cocoon of blankets he was settled in, shuffling towards the door. Before he could reach the door, however, it crept open on its own, the person on the other side obviously losing patience.

His eyes widened as he saw who his visitor was, fresh tears filling his crystal blue eyes.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Sasuke, fed up, opened the door. Letting it creak open, his eyes widened at the sight before him.

Naruto's room was empty.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Neji opened the door slowly, fed up with waiting. To his surprise, Naruto was out of bed, moving towards the door. As their eyes met, fresh tears sprang up into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes.

"N-Neji…" He stuttered. "W-What are y-you doing here?"

Neji smiled softly at Naruto.

"I'm here to see you, of course," he said quietly. Moving forward, he wrapped an arm gently around Naruto's shoulders, guiding the smaller boy back to the bed. Naruto dropped back into his cocoon, looking incredibly out of place with the rest of the room. Naruto's blue eyed, golden hair beauty just didn't go with Gaara's gothic styled bedroom.

"G-Gaara let y-you in?" Naruto sniffed, wiping at his eyes. Neji nodded.

"He's worried about you, as am I," Neji said softly. "We're sorry, Naruto."

"It's ok…" the blonde muttered, looking down. "…not your fault…"

"But I should have told you sooner, Naruto," Neji said sadly. "You don't deserve to be put through this."

Feeling bold, Neji reached out to stroke Naruto's golden locks, revelling in the silkiness of the hair under his fingers. Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes. Neji smiled, opening his arms invitingly. Naruto took the invitation, clambering forward to lean against Neji's chest, letting Neji embrace him tightly. Naruto sobbed softly into Neji's top.

"Shh…" Neji soothed. "It'll be ok… I'm here…"

"N-Neji…" Naruto sobbed, clutching the brunette's top tighter. "H-He hurt m-me…"

"I know," Neji murmured. "But I'll make the pain go away…"

Looking up at the pale boy, Naruto's eyes widened.

"H-How…?" He whispered. Neji smiled sweetly.

"If you'll let me, Naruto," Neji said softly. "I'll never hurt you, unlike Sasu-"

"No!" Naruto interrupted. "D-Don't s-say h-his name…"

"I won't hurt you like he did," Neji continued. "I won't…"

Naruto nodded, ready to do anything to help ease the pain of Sasuke. Leaning in, he pushed his lips gently against Neji's. The Hyuga's eyes shuttered closed automatically as he drew Naruto closer. Keeping the kiss simple, both Naruto and Neji frowned into the kiss, breaking it simultaneously.

"It doesn't-" Naruto began.

"-feel right," Neji finished for him. The both looked at each other, frowning.

'_It's not at all like when I kiss Sasuke… when I kissed him, I felt warmth, and cold, electricity, and happy… when I kissed Neji… it felt like I was pushing my lips to someone else's…_'

"Well…" Neji murmured, a small smile on his face. "Isn't this interesting…"

"Neji…" Naruto began. Neji smiled at him, placing a finger over the blonde's lips.

"It's ok…" he said. "I didn't feel anything either…"

Naruto sighed in relief, maintaining his tight grip on Neji.

"Oh well…" Naruto mumbled sleepily. "Maybe you should try Gaara…"

Before Neji could respond, Naruto drifted off to sleep, arms still tight around the brunette. Neji chuckled, hugging the blonde tight.

"Maybe you're right, Naruto," He murmured. "It's about time I stopped being such a selfish bastard and became a good friend."

At that moment, Gaara appeared at the open door, his eyes widening at the sight of Naruto wrapped around Neji. Quick as a flash, Neji untangled himself from the blonde carefully, laying the kitsune down softly. Crossing the room silently, he followed the emotionless red-head to his living room.

"Congratulations," Gaara said dully. "I hope you and Naruto are very hap-"

Neji pushed his fingers to Gaara's lips, silencing the redhead.

"I kissed Naruto," he said simply, almost wincing at the hurt that flashed through his friend's eyes. "But… we both felt nothing. We're not anything."

Gaara blinked a couple of times, confused. Neji smiled, moving his fingers from Gaara's mouth to dance down the red-head's neck before sliding around to the back of the tanuki's neck.

"Gaara…" Neji whispered. Gaara tilted his head up to look at the older boy, eyes wide and hopeful. "I've been ignoring you for too long…"

With that, Neji swooped in, pushing his lips softly against the red heads. Gaara's eyes slammed closed as he leaned into the kiss, melting into the electricity and incredible warmth sparked from the simple contact. Neji quickly slid his hands down to Gaara's waist, pulling the red head hungrily against him. Gaara gasped slightly, allowing Neji to slide his tongue into the Sabaku's mouth. Exploring excitedly, Neji clutched the red head tight, never wanting to let Gaara go.

Breaking apart for air, Gaara and Neji panted, eyes meeting. Gaara allowed a slight smile to flicker on his face, before Neji swooped in, kissing the smile off the red head.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Back in Gaara's room, Naruto was jerked from his sleep by the ringing of a mobile.

Blinking, he looked at the bedside table, seeing Gaara's phone blinking. Still in a sleepy daze Naruto reached over and answered it.

"Mmm?" He mumbled into the phone.

"_Gaara!_" The sharply familiar voice snarled. "_Where the fuck are you? What the fuck have you done with Naruto? Damn it, Sabaku, where is my Naruto!?_"

Shaking, Naruto clutched the phone, eyes wide in shock.

"_Don't fucking ignore me, Sabaku!_" Sasuke continued. "_Where the fuck is he?!_"

The door creaked open again, and Neji and Gaara entered, hand in hand. Gaara frowned when he saw Naruto on the phone.

"Naruto?" He asked. "Who is it?"

Wordlessly, Naruto held the phone out to Gaara, ignoring the shrieking voice.

"_Naruto!? Is that you Naruto!?_" Sasuke's voice was desperate. "_Baby, talk to me! Where are you!?_"

Gaara took the phone coldly, putting the speakerphone on.

"Uchiha," he growled into the phone. "What do you want?"

"_Put Naruto back on!_" Sasuke shouted desperately. "_Please! I need to talk to him!_"

Naruto shook his head viciously.

"Sorry, Sasuke," Gaara said sadly. "He doesn't want to talk to you."

"_Whose fucking fault is that?!_" Sasuke screeched. "_If you had kept your fucking mouth shut this wouldn't be a problem! And where's that fucking Hyuga?!_"

"You don't have to worry about Neji," Gaara said, a trace of happiness entering his voice. "He isn't after Naruto anymore."

Said Hyuga settled on the bed, pulling the distraught blonde into his arms. Naruto collapsed against Neji's chest, sobbing again.

"You hurt him, Sasuke," Gaara said softly. "You hurt him so bad…"

"_I didn't want to!_" Sasuke's voice was on the verge of hysteria. "_I love him! Oh Gaara, I love him so mu-_"

Gaara switched off the speakerphone, cutting off the rest of Sasuke's words.

"Uchiha, we'll talk later," he growled. "No, later."

Hanging up, Gaara switched his phone off, Neji doing the same. Looking around, Gaara sighed.

"He can't stay here…" he muttered. "It's only a matter of time before Sasuke figures out where he is…"

"He can stay at my place," Neji volunteered as Naruto drifted off, still sobbing. Gaara shook his head.

"No… I have a better idea…" Gaara said, a smile creeping onto his face. "He'll love it."

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"Wait!" Naruto shouted gleefully, chasing after the deer through the fields. "Please! I wanna pet you!"

Shaking his head, Shikamaru turned to his father.

"Troublesome…" He muttered. "Gaara's gonna pick him up today…"

Shikaku chuckled, watching the hyperactive blonde run.

"Shame…" he muttered. "He was fun to have around…"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You mean he did all your chores," Shikamaru drawled. "He has way to much fun doing simple things…oh well; a week with that hyper idiot is enough for me."

Shikaku ignored his son, watching the blonde dash through the fields of the deer farm. Naruto continued to chase the deer, desperately wanting to pet it.

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss him," he continued. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"What the hell are you to doing just standing there!?" An angry voice behind them demanded. Both brunettes jumped.

"Troublesome…" They muttered in unison.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"Bye Shikamaru! Tell Temari-chan I said bye!" Naruto shouted, waving to the brunette. "I'll miss you all!"

As Neji pulled the car out of sight, Naruto turned to the brunette, grinning.

"Thanks for coming to get me!" Naruto chirped. "But where's Gaara?"

Neji smirked, jerking his head to the back seat.

"Back there," he said smugly as Naruto looked back at the slumbering red head. "He's a little… tired."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Neji, I'm not stupid," he said. "I know that you guys had sex in the car. It's obvious."

Smirking, Neji didn't even have the decency to blush.

"Come on, Naruto," he said, 'subtly' changing the subject. "Let's get you home."  
Naruto paled slightly.

"H-Home?" He asked shakily. Neji nodded. "M-My home?"

Neji sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes." He said. "_Your _home, where _your _guardian is waiting."

"Oh," Naruto said, shoulders slumping in relief. "O-Ok."

"Don't worry, Naruto," Neji murmured. "Jiraiya says he's staying for your graduation, and Gaara and I will be there too."

"Right," Naruto said, nodding. "Let's go!"

Smiling, Neji pushed down on the accelerator.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Staring at the ceiling, Sasuke barely flinched when he heard a door slam down the hall. It was only a matter of time before his brother lost it, demanding to know why Sasuke refused to come out of his room. A chirp drew his gaze to the floor and Sasuke sighed, leaning down to scoop Kyuubi up.

"I'm sure they haven't forgotten about you," Sasuke murmured. "They're just… avoiding me…"

Cuddling the fox close, Sasuke let it settle in his arms, ignoring the small scratches he received from the fox's claws. A loud pounding at the door drew Sasuke's attention.

"Sasuke," his brother's voice called. "I'm coming in."

Sasuke didn't move, he just continued to stroke Kyuubi. The door opened, admitting Itachi, thankfully alone. Sasuke didn't think he could deal with the blonde that looked so much like Naruto right now.

"Sasuke," Itachi said coldly. "It's been a week. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, ready to lie, ready to snap at his brother. But what came out surprised him and Itachi both.

"A-Aniki…" He whispered, tears filling his eyes. "I-I screwed u-up…"

Itachi nodded, moving closer to the bed and taking Kyuubi from Sasuke's arms. Placing the rust-red fox on the ground, Itachi looked at Sasuke expectantly. A single tears drifted down Sasuke's face.

"Aniki…" he whispered. "O-nii-chan…please… make i-it better…"

Having heard all about the incident from Gaara, Itachi knew the whole situation.

"Sasuke," he murmured. "I can't. Only you can make it better."

Sasuke propelled himself at his older brother, suddenly five again.

"No!" He cried, clutching Itachi tight. "Y-You can d-do anything! Aniki!"

Surely Itachi could fix it. For as long as Sasuke could remember, Itachi was the pride of the Uchiha family, genius, more so than Sasuke, prodigy, _perfect._ If anyone could fix it, Itachi could.

Itachi wrapped his arms tightly around his little brother.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

"Aniki…" Sasuke sobbed. "I-I can't…"

"Yes you can, Sasuke," Itachi said firmly, releasing his brother. "You have to."

"I-I…" Sasuke met Itachi's determined gaze, taking in a deep shuddering breath. "I will."

Itachi nodded, a slight smile on his face. Sasuke nodded resolutely.

"I will."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, etc.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Takami Wo Mezashite

* * *

"Ok, Naruto, just breathe," Gaara murmured. "Keep walking and just breathe."

"Gaara, I'm fine," Naruto snapped irritably. "Would you stop saying that?"

Neji sniggered as Gaara glared at the blonde.

"Fine," Gaara growled. "But I hope you remember that they hand out these degrees in alphabetical order."

At that, Naruto paled.

'_Uchiha… Uzumaki… Oh Kami-sama, please let there be someone in between!_'

Neji sighed, shooting Gaara a disapproving look.

"They present them in alphabetical order, yes," he said. "But they group everyone by their home group. Were you and Uchiha in the same home group?"

Naruto sighed in relief.

"No," he said happily. "We weren't!"

"There you go," Neji said. "Well, we should split to our groups."

Gaara nodded, kissing Neji lightly on the lips. Naruto smiled at the sight before wandering over to where the rest of his class was sitting. Dropping into his seat, he scanned the row, almost smirking as he saw Sakura obviously complaining at how her robe clashed with her hair. Further up, Kiba sat with his head in hands. Naruto let his gaze skip over the brunette quickly. He hadn't spoken to Kiba since the incident… Kiba spent most of the week with Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's voice sliced through Naruto's musings. "Over here!"

Sinking into his seat, Naruto tried to block out the pink girl's voice, but couldn't help but note the lack of honorific and icy tone.

"What?" The cold voice sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"I heard what you did to poor Naruto!" Sakura shrieked, surprising Naruto to no end. "How could you do that to someone?! You really are a cold heartless bastard!"

Looking up, Naruto looked Sasuke over. He was glaring down at Sakura hatefully. The robes failed to hide his lean body. Naruto trailed his gaze over the brunette hungrily before he could stop himself. Dropping his head quickly, a single tear drifted down the blonde's face.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Stomping towards his class irritably, Sasuke didn't even bother to scan the crowd. If he did, he knew all he would see would be the cold glares of his former classmates. Apparently the 'incident' with Naruto was leaked, and Sasuke got what he wanted. Everyone hated him.

"Sasuke!" A familiar shrieking voice sounded. "Over here!"

Sasuke's eyes darted to the pink haired leech. To his surprise she was not gazing at him with adoration as usual. She was glaring at him with daggers for eyes.

'_Well, this is new._'

Crossing to the girl, Sasuke stopped in front of her.

"What?" He demanded coldly. Sakura glared at him.

"I heard what you did to poor Naruto!" Sakura shrieked, shocking Sasuke. "How could you do that to someone?! You really are a cold heartless bastard!"

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke took a step towards her, ready to put her in her place, but a flash of yellow caught his eyes. Looking up, he caught sight of Naruto; the blonde was gazing at the ground, a heartbroken expression on his face, sad enough to break Sasuke's icy cold heart. His golden hair peeked out from under his cap.

"-and Naruto deserves someone a lot better than you!" Sakura finished. The whole class was looking on now, some alternating their glances between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sakura," Sasuke growled. "Shut the fuck up."

Stomping away towards his class, Sasuke ignored the disgusted looks students threw him.

'_Fuck, if they're like this now, what are they going to be like through my fucking speech!?_'

As Class President and Valedictorian, Sasuke was technically required to give two speeches, but the principal combined them into one.

'_Fuck… this is gonna suck…_'

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Naruto tried to tear his gaze away from the podium, but his eyes were locked on the Uchiha about to make his speech. Sasuke leaned on the lectern, obviously deep in thought. Suddenly, Sasuke's head shot up, his eyes locking straight onto Naruto's. Naruto swallowed, unable to look away from those fathomless black pools. Sasuke maintained his gaze as he began to speak.

"Alright, I'm gonna cut the 'Congratulations we did it' crap and get down to it," Sasuke said simply, breaking eye contact with the blonde and letting his gaze roam over the crowd. Naruto took a deep breath, finally able to breath again. There was a collective murmur from the amassed students. "High School. We all hate it as much as we love it. But what exactly is it? A secondary level education? The third stage of our schooling life? Fuck no."

The teachers behind Sasuke stirred, some frowning others hiding smirks.

"It's simple," Sasuke continued. "High School is about one thing: Status. Whether it's from who's the best at sport to who's the best looking. We never stop trying to climb that social ladder. But do you know where that gets you?"  
Sasuke paused, letting his words sink it.

"No where," Sasuke snarled. "I've been there, I've been at the top, and you all know this. And I hated it. I despised it. So what did I do? I set out to ruin my reputation. But my plans all failed. They backfired. I told you all I prefer guys to girls and what happens? The next day half of you are suddenly bi. I make friends with the three most troubled, stupid or socially dead students and what happens? I make three great friends and _they _get a reputation boost."

The students began to murmur among themselves, while the teachers had a whispered debate. Obviously some wanted to pull the plug on Sasuke. Other wanted to let him talk.

"So I went to drastic measures," Sasuke snapped, slamming his fist down on the lectern. "I decided to fuck some loser and then ditch him, in order to show you all what a cold bastard I am."

At this, Naruto flinched. The people around him gave him sympathetic looks.

"But that backfired too!" Sasuke shouted. "Instead of ruining my reputation, I fell in love! I fell hard."

The volume of the students' increased until Sasuke slammed his fist down on the lectern again.

"Shut up and listen!" He shouted. "Yeah, I fell in love. But then he found out about the whole thing. And he left me. After he promised he wouldn't. And then my plan worked. You all hate me now. And you know what? I don't give a _fuck!_ I don't care that it worked. I lost him. I love him, and I lost him. So fuck you all. I blame the rest of you."

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke regained his composure.

"So what is High School?" He continued in a calm voice. "High School is fucked up."

Stalking away from the lectern, Sasuke returned to his seat as the students began to talk louder. Tsunade returned to the lectern, trying to regain control of the students. They ignored her.

Naruto sat shocked, unable to move.

'_He loves me… he really loves me… but… he was only using me…_'

Tears spilled down the blonde's cheeks, splashing his robes.

'_What do I do?_'

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"Well, otouto, that was quite unexpected," Itachi drawled. "A very… passionate speech."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, scanning the crowd. Itachi raised his eyebrows.

"I don't believe that's a proper answer," he said. Sasuke glared at him.

"Fuck off," he growled, eyes turning back to the crowd.

"Hn," Itachi responded, looking over the crowd himself. Sasuke's head whipped around to glare at his older brother.

"Where's Deidara?" Sasuke asked grudgingly. Itachi didn't respond. "Aniki?"

"Talking to Naruto," Itachi growled out. Sasuke stiffened instantly.

"Go find him," he muttered. "I know you want to talk to _him_ too."

Itachi looked down at his brother for a minute before he nodded slowly.

"Very well," he murmured. Hesitating, he put a hand on his little brother's head. "I'm proud of you, Sasuke."

Sasuke swiped at the hand, glaring at his brother. Itachi calmly sauntered off, leaving a slightly blushing Sasuke behind.

"Stupid Aniki…" Sasuke muttered. "I wonder if he means me graduating or my graduation speech…"

"Sasuke!" An enthusiastic voice shouted. "Hey!"

Kiba dashed up to the raven, grinning happily.

"Finally! We're free!" He shouted, clapping the raven on the back. Sasuke glared at him.

"Hn," he growled. Kiba continued to yammer on about random things, undeterred by Sasuke's silence. Sasuke calmly observed the inu.

'_Kami-sama knows why, but he's the only one that's stuck by me…_'

"Kiba," Sasuke interrupted his chatter abruptly. "Thank you."

Kiba blinked a couple of times, unsure of what Sasuke meant.

"For what, man?" He asked.

"Sticking by me," Sasuke mumbled. Kiba grinned at him.

"No problem, dude!" He said, hugging the non responsive raven. "You're a great mate!"

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, pulling away from the inu's embrace. "Thanks…"

"Kiba!" A voice behind them shouts. They both turn to see who was hailing the inu.

Kankuro waved to his boyfriend, gesturing for him to come towards him. Kiba threw Sasuke an apologetic look before dashing over to where Kankuro, Gaara and Neji were waiting. Not long after Kiba joined them Shikamaru and Temari arrived. Sasuke watched the group quietly, envy filling him at the sight of their happiness. Gaara looked away from his brother and met Sasuke's eyes. To the raven's surprise, the red head smiled slightly, grasping Neji's hand and crossing towards the Uchiha, dragging the brunette with him.

Sasuke stiffened, but otherwise didn't move. Gaara and Neji stopped in front of him.

"Sasuke," Gaara greeted him, inclining his head.

"Gaara," Sasuke murmured, returning the gesture. "Neji…"

Neji nodded to Sasuke, his grip tightening on Gaara's hand.

"Sasuke…" He muttered. "Nice speech…"

"Thank you," Sasuke said coldly. Gaara shot Neji a reproving look.

"Sasuke…" Gaara began. "We are sorry for what happ-"

"Stop," Sasuke said, raising a hand. "You don't have to apologize. You were being good friends to Naruto, and that makes it fine by me."

Neji sighed, looking down.

"No, Sasuke," he said. "I truly owe you an apology. For what I did. I am sorry. I really shou-"

"It's ok, Neji," Sasuke interrupted. "I know."

Neji sighed in relief. Sasuke, being as proud as Neji, knew how hard it was for him to make apologizes.

"Excuse me," Neji muttered. "I have to congratulate Hinata-sama. Uncle expects me to."

"I'll go with you," Gaara murmured. "It's about time he found out…"

Neji smiled at his boyfriend, tugging his hand. They nodded to Sasuke in farewell.

'_Hmm… Neji apologized… maybe there is still hope…_'

"S-Sasuke?"

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day," Jiraiya muttered. "You actually graduated."

"Ahh, can it old perv!" Naruto snapped, punching the white-haired pervert on the arm. "You know you're proud."

"That I am," Jiraiya said, ruffling Naruto's mop of blonde hair. Naruto glared up at him, slamming his cap back on.

"Fuck off," Naruto growled. Jiraiya laughed, taking another swig from his smuggled in sake bottle.

"Hey!" A loud voice interrupted. "Hand that over!"  
Jiraiya jumped guiltily, turning to face the angry principal.

"Ahh, Tsunade-hime!" He said. "It's been too lon-"

"Save me the talk and hand it over!" She snapped. Jiraiya sighed, handing over the half-empty bottle. Tsunade grabbed it and took a deep swig. "Ahh, thank Kami-sama."

"Naru-chan!" A voice shrieked, the only warning before Naruto was tackled into a hug.

"Ahh!" He cried. "Get off!"

"No, un!" The person shouted, hugging him tighter.

"D-Deidara?" Naruto asked. Deidara hugged him tighter. "Dei!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade watch amused as the blondes who could be related hugged each other.

"Not that this isn't sweet," Jiraiya interrupted. "But do you realize how gay you look?"

Deidara tugged Naruto to his feet, still clutching the blonde with one arm. He held the other out to Jiraiya.

"Hello, I'm Deidara, un," he said, smiling. Jiraiya shook his hands cautiously.

"Deidara, don't traumatize Naruto's family," an icy cold voice interrupted. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked the newcomer over.

"Uchiha Itachi, is that you?" Tsunade said suddenly. "I haven't seen you in years!"

Itachi inclined his head gracefully.

"It's good to see you too, Tsunade-sensei," he replied. "It's been a long time, back when you were a simple English teacher. And you must be Jiraiya, Naruto's guardian?"

Jiraiya nodded, holding his hand out. Itachi shook it.

"Pleased to meet you," Jiraiya mumbled. Naruto struggled out of Deidara's arms.

"Tachi!" Naruto shouted, hugging the elder Uchiha. "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"It's been too long, Naruto," Itachi agreed. "I've missed you. We all have."

Naruto didn't miss the double meaning to Itachi's words. He clutched the raven tighter.

"I-I've missed you all too," he whispered. Itachi rubbed his back softly before letting him go.

"That was a… 'Interesting' speech made by the class president," Tsunade mused. "Don't you think, Itachi?"

Naruto stiffened as Itachi nodded.

"Oh yes," he agreed. "Blunt, to the point, _honest._"

Naruto shivered lightly as Tsunade nodded.

"Exactly," she said. "But, that's always been the class president's way. He occasionally makes mistakes, but he's always able to correct them, given a chance…"

"Ok stop it!" Naruto snapped. "I'll talk to him! Just stop it!"

Stalking off, Naruto straightened his cap irritably. Tsunade took another swig from her sake bottle, watching the blonde go.

"Wow, he caught on," she murmured. "Usually we have to spell it out for him…"

Jiraiya produced a new sake bottle, drinking himself.

"Yeah, he's getting smarter," he agreed. Deidara gave them an incredulous look.

"Didn't they just basically spell it out for him, un?" He asked Itachi in a low voice. Itachi shook his head.

"Don't argue with drunken old people," he muttered.

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Flittering through the crowd, Naruto nodded to the people that hailed him. At one point he darted past Kiba, Kankuro, Temari and Shikamaru. Looking around, his breath caught in his throat as he spotted Sasuke, unmistakable, even from the back, by his duck-butt hair. Talking to Neji and Gaara, they all seemed slightly uncomfortable. Looking up, Neji caught sight of the blonde. Saying something, he and Gaara moved on, leaving Sasuke alone. Taking a deep breath, Naruto decided that now was as good a time as ever. Stepping forward, he prepared himself.

"S-Sasuke?"

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Stiffening, Sasuke turned immediately. Sure enough, Naruto was standing there, staring pointedly at the ground, his golden hair peeking out from under the cap, his bright blue eyes locked on the ground, his curious whisker marks standing out against his caramel skin.

"Naruto…" he breathed, stepping closer. "Naruto…"

Flinching at the warmth, affection and love in Sasuke's voice, Naruto raised his gaze to meet Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes burned into Naruto's, causing the blonde to take a few steps forward, unintentionally drawn to Sasuke.

"I-I… we need to talk," Naruto managed to stutter out. Sasuke nodded, jerking his head away from the crowd. Naruto nodded in return, following the raven.

Picking their way through the crowd, Sasuke led Naruto away from the mass and through the school. Stopping at an empty bench, Sasuke gestured for the blonde to sit.

Heart thumping, Naruto sank onto the bench. Sasuke settled next to him, too close for comfort.

"Naruto," Sasuke began. "Will you let me tell my side of the story?"

Naruto bit his lip, thinking.

'_What's to stop him from lying again? But… maybe…_'

"Y-Yes…" Naruto muttered. "G-Go ahead…"

Sighing in relief, Sasuke relaxed slightly before nodding to himself.

"Very well, please, hear me out," Sasuke asked, desperately. Naruto nodded. "I-It's true. I was using you to kill my reputation."  
Naruto flinched, causing Sasuke to wince.

"But, I fell in love with you," Sasuke said hurriedly. "I was going to dump you that night, after we first had sex, but I couldn't. I realized I love you, I really truly do. So I stayed quiet, I kept you, and I was happy. Happier than I've ever been. I wasn't alone again."

The words struck Naruto harshly.

'_I've been alone before… Whenever Jiraiya went away… it's horrible…_'

"But Neji… he saw in you what I see in you," Sasuke whispered. "And Gaara, he hated that I was lying to you. And Gaara is so in love with Neji he would listen to anything he says. Neji told Gaara that I was trying to get you to fall in love with me first."

"But I already told you I love you," Naruto interrupted. "I already told you…"

Sasuke smiled, leaning closer.

"Yes… you already told me that you _love _me," he said, putting specific emphasis on the present tense of the word, causing Naruto to blush. "But Neji didn't know that. His whole plan was to get us broken up so he can claim you."

"I'm not a possession, teme!" Naruto snapped before he can stop himself. Blushing furiously, he looked at the ground. "And anyway… if I was, I belong to you… not Neji…"

Heart swelling, Sasuke leaned forward, reaching a hand out to stroke Naruto's face. The simple contact almost made Naruto moan, the result of denying Sasuke's touch for over a week. Naruto leaned into the touch for a moment before jerking away.

"K-Keep talking…" Naruto mumbled, looking at the ground again. Sasuke nodded, his hand retreating.

"So Neji guilt tripped Gaara into telling you what happened," Sasuke said softly. "And Neji told me that Gaara was telling you… I went straight to your house, looking for you. You weren't there."

"I-I was a-at Gaara's," Naruto stuttered. "Neji came…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He was there…" he muttered. "The whole time…"

"Y-Yes…" Naruto muttered. Sasuke's eyes jerked back to him.

"One question," Sasuke said with a frown. "Why didn't Neji- Why aren't you-"

Unable to say it, Sasuke let Naruto piece it together.

"W-We tried," the blonde stammered. Sasuke's gaze began to tinge red. "I-I kissed him… but… we didn't feel anything… It's not like-"

Naruto cut himself off, embarrassed.

"It's not like what?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto didn't answer. "What?"

"It's not like kissing you!" Naruto blurted out. "When I kissed Neji, it felt like, nothing! Skin on skin, like kissing my hand!"

Sasuke held in a snicker at that.

"But when I kissed you…" Naruto continued, face turning scarlet. "I-I felt heat, and cold, and electricity. I felt happy, like I belonged there, attached to your mouth…"

"You do…" Sasuke murmured. Naruto ignored him, his blush worsening.

"So I told Neji to go try Gaara," he said. "And I guess he did…"

"Then I rang?" Sasuke guessed. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah… I had fallen asleep, and you woke me up," Naruto muttered. "And I answered it without thinking…"

"Oh Naruto," Sasuke whispered, leaning closer. "Is there any hope for us? Any hope at all?"

Naruto bit his lip, thinking. His mind flashed through all the moments he ever shared with Sasuke.

"_**It's ok, Naruto." Sasuke whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you."**_

"_**Promise?"**_

"_**Promise."**_

"Y-You promised Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me…"

"I-I know, Naruto," Sasuke said softly. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to break that promise…"

"B-But I promised too…" Naruto whispered. "I promised not to leave you…"

Sasuke nodded, unsure where Naruto was going.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped, suddenly bursting into tears. "I don't kn-know what t-to do!"

Throwing himself into Sasuke's waiting arms, Naruto sobbed against the raven's chest, clutching him tight. The familiar feeling of being in Sasuke's arms caused the blonde to cry harder.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, stroking the blonde's hair. "It's up to you. I want you back. I _need _you back, but if you don't want me-"

Sasuke broke off, burying his face in Naruto's hair.

"If you don't want me," Sasuke's voice was muffled. "I won't pressure you."

Naruto sobbed softly, clutching Sasuke tighter.

"Damn you!" He cried. "Damn you for making me love you so much!"

"I'm not sorry," Sasuke replied, dipping his head down to look at the blonde. "I'm _not_ sorry."

"I know," Naruto sobbed, meeting Sasuke's gaze. "I don't want you to be…"

Taking a chance, Sasuke leaned in, kissing the blonde deeply. Naruto almost cried again, pulling the raven closer, opening his mouth. Sasuke slipped his tongue in, exploring the familiar territory. Moaning softly, Naruto pressed himself against Sasuke as much as possible. Sasuke held him tighter, stroking his back softly.

Tearing away, Naruto gasped in air.

"Oh Sasuke…" He panted. "I-I need to think…"

Sasuke released Naruto instantly.

"Of course," he said, rising. "I understand."

Pulling Naruto to his feet, Sasuke kept a firm grip on the blonde's hands.

"I'll give you all the time you need," he murmured. "All the time you need…"

Leaning in, Sasuke pushed a gently kiss to Naruto's lips.

"I guess this is goodbye," Sasuke said. "For now. I love you, Uzumaki Naruto."

"I-I love you…" Naruto whispered. "So much… I won't take long."

Sasuke smiled down at the blonde.

"Take all the time you need," he murmured. "I'll wait."

xSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNaruxSasuNarux

Trudging back to Jiraiya, Naruto's mind was in overdrive.

'_Oh Sasuke…I need to think… but… I love him so much! I-I don't think I can live without him! What do I do?..._'

Stopping, Naruto rubbed his eyes at the sight that greeted him. Sure enough, Tsunade and Jiraiya were completely off their faces, stumbling back and forth, the ground around their feet littered with empty sake bottles.

"Pervert!" Naruto shouted, dashing forward. "Old Hag!"

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted. "Ahh! My blonde haired little chibi! You are so cute! Not as cute as you were when you were five though!"

"True!" Tsunade shouted. "But he's still so cute!"

Groaning, Naruto grabbed one of Jiraiya's and one of Tsunade's hands, dragging them away from the amused crowd.

"Ahh! I have to get you home before you embarrass me anymore!" Naruto shouted, dragging them towards the car park. "You both suck!"

"Oooo! Tell him _now _Jiraiya!" Tsunade demanded. "Now!"

"Yes!" Jiraiya shouted. "Naruto! Listen to me!"

Groaning, Naruto released the two drunks after snatching Jiraiya's keys from the white-haired mans pocket. Unlocking the car, he opened the backdoor and the two drunks stumbled in, giggling. Climbing into the front seat, Naruto started up the car, ignoring the two.

"Tell him!" Tsunade urged. Jiraiya chuckled.

"Alright! Alright!" Jiraiya said, holding up his hand as Naruto headed down a main road.

Muttering to himself, Naruto continued along the road.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted. "Listen to me!"

"What?" Naruto snapped. Jiraiya laughed loudly.

"We're moving!" He shouted gleefully. "It was a surprise, but I'll tell you now! We're moving to Wind Country!"

Naruto slammed on the breaks, stunned.

"Hey!" Jiraiya shouts. "Our house is further down!"

Naruto took his foot of the brakes, stunned. Allowing the car to roll forward, he saw that there was a large truck parked in front of their house.

"W-We're moving?" He whispered, stopping the car. "What…?"

Switching off the engine, Naruto exited the car, staring at the people moving in and out of the house.

"My books have been hitting the big time!" Jiraiya shouted. "We're moving to Suna City to write the next one! You've been accepted into Suna University!"

Naruto dropped to his knees, shocked.

"Sasuke…" he whispered. "No…"

Jiraiya clapped the blonde on the shoulder, unaware of the blonde's turmoil.

"We leave tomorrow!" He shouted. "Farewell to Konoha City for now!"

Naruto's breathing became heavy, his vision fading.

"N-No…" he whispered. "Sasuke… no…"

Everything blacked out.

Oh I feel like a bitch… I'm leaving it there… I might do a sequel, depending on what people want. Meh. Hope you liked it.


End file.
